


Life After Death

by Skullsai



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Character Death, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsai/pseuds/Skullsai
Summary: Makoto Tachibana was enjoying his happy life with his boyfriend over four years. The day of March seventh changed everything when he thought he was going to be proposed to but met a darker fate. Five years later when the dirt has settled and everyone has moved on with their lives. Makoto has suddenly came back to life waking up near the same area he had been found dead. He wakes up with no memory of what had happened or that he had ever died. Fate will have it that a lot has changed and that it's time for Makoto to find out what life has in store for him now.





	1. What Happened Five Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. I do apologize for the errors I do struggle with dyslexia and I am certainly trying to proof read it and make sure it's as well put as possible. Again I'm very sorry for any errors that may appear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has been killed and made what should have been a very happy day for him and his partner a very devastating one. Haru learns to deal with the loss of his partner and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's death will be explained in greater detail in a later chapter. This is a basic background to set the story for what happens five years later.

Five years ago everything had been so happy and things were going great until the day Makoto Tachibana left the world. Makoto brought joy to everyone’s lives and the day he died was a day that felt like the world stopped. It wasn't something that anyone ever expected to happen. He was so loved and so happy it just didn't seem real. It didn't seem like it could be possible that someone could do something so awful to him. They said everything happened for a reason but what reasoning would there possibly be to end this angels life? What could he have possibly done wrong to deserve this? A lot of people were devastated including the one he loved the most.

 

Haruka Nanase his boyfriend and the love of his life of four years was devastated when he got the news from the police that they had found Makoto’s body in the water a few days after he had disappeared. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. The love of his life was gone. He felt hollow and like life wasn’t worth living anymore. Makoto was all he had ever known. He was going to marry him and spend his life with him. He even had a ring that he was going to propose with. However the night Makoto ended up missing was the night he was going to propose. He never got to propose to the one he truly loved. He never thought that this could be possible. It just didn't seem real. He was worried when Makoto didn't meet him at the restaurant. Makoto was never late to anything. He tried calling the other and it went straight to voicemail. That wasn't like Makoto at all to ignore his calls. He called Makoto's family and when they hadn't heard from him he called the others work and school and then the police. They had filed a missing persons report and a few days later Makoto's body had been found washed up on the ocean with signs of strangulation and blunt head trauma. Whoever had killed him really wanted to hurt him. He had no idea who would want to hurt Makoto like that? 

 

Like most cases the partner or spouse is always accused first as the possible suspect. Haru had been taken in for questioning for Makoto’s death and was drilled for hours. He was visibly upset and countless people including the owners and servers of the restaurant confirmed he had been there at the time of the death. All of his phone records showed he had been at home and he had called Makoto and his family trying to find him. Haru obviously hadn't been behind the murder. They had never found his murder and let the case go after their leads started to run dry. Some ruled it as a suicide just to give his death and ending but anyone that knew Makoto knew he wouldn’t have killed himself. He wouldn’t have left Haru or his family like this. He was a happy person and so full of love. Just the day before he was talking to Haru about how much he loved him and that he really wanted to start a family together. Why would he say those things if he was planning on killing himself? That just didn’t make sense to Haru or to Makoto’s family who were also going through a very hard time at the loss of the one they loved. Besides why would all of those marks be on Makoto's body if he had killed himself? That just wasn't possible. They hoped one day they would learn who the killer was even if the case had grown cold. 

 

Makoto's death had taken a huge toll on his lover that he had left behind. Haru was beyond broken. He didn't eat for days and if he did it was very little. He didn't take the baths he used to he hardly ever left his room. The pain was just way to much for him to bear. He wanted to leave this world and join Makoto so desperately that he started hurting himself. He wanted to end his suffering and the heartbreaking pain but one person stopped him and that was their friend Rin Matsuoka. Rin had acted just as devastated as everyone else. He took it upon himself to take care of Haru. Telling Haru that Makoto wouldn't want him to die. He charmed his way into the others life and told him things would get better and wouldn't leave the other alone to whittle away to nothing. 

 

He took care of Haru and made sure he was eating and not harming self. The first year was rough for them because Haru was having a very hard time letting go. It was countless nights of just holding him and hiding the medication. Rin hadn't expected Haru to be so hurt over this. He hadn't realized just how much Haru had loved Makoto. He thought that Haru may never be able to move on. However after time passed and nearly a year of them living together and Rin taking care of the other they ended up falling in love.

 

Haru had felt very wrong for falling in love nearly a year after the love of his life death. He was so scared at first when he and Rin first kissed that he locked himself in a room and refused to come out until he calmed down. He was so afraid that Makoto would hate him and that this isn't what Makoto wanted. However Rin assured him that Makoto would have wanted him to be happy and not alone for the rest of his life. That Makoto would be happy for them. That made it easier for him to accept it and finally give in and give them a chance to see if they would work together. He did love Rin but he knew he'd always have that hole in his heart were Makoto once was. He'd never forgot about his first love or the one he had spent most of his entire life with. He hoped that after time grew that Rin would be able to band-aid that hole in his heart and that he could be happy with the other. 

 

After a year of dating it seemed that Rin was able to fully win Haru's heart and mask that pain the other had dealt with so deeply. Haru and Rin had gotten engaged and Haru was pregnant with their first child Daichi Matsuoka. He had raven colored hair and sharp Ruby eyes. He had inherited his fathers teeth. After he was born Rin and Haru had finally tied the knot. They had a beautiful ceremony and shortly after that Haru became pregnant with their second child. It was a little girl with the same raven hair and ruby eyes but this time she didn't have her fathers signature teeth. She was perfect to them though. Both of their children brought so much joy and happiness into their lives. Haru was happy with his little family and wouldn't change it for the world. He thought that things would be a lot different. He had always thought Makoto would have his kids but that didn't seem to be what life had in store for him. He was happy though for the first time in a long time. He truly felt like everything was right in the world and had finally started to get past the death of Makoto. He knew in his heart that Makoto would be happy for them or at least he really hoped. He felt like nothing could ruin their perfect little family or so he thought. 

 

What Haru didn’t know is that a certain green-eyed male would be coming back to this world and would bring back old feelings and change how he saw things. Makoto's return was going to be a shock and test to everyone that cared for him. Maybe they'd finally be able to put to rest who tried to end Makoto's life in the first place. Only time will tell as the others story continues.


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's five years later on March 7th and the anniversary of Makoto's death. Makoto wakes up near the area he was found dead and doesn't remember a thing. He especially doesn't remember dying. He thinks today is the day Haru is going to propose to him and sets off to find his love but soon starts searching for answers when things don't add up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to start setting things off for the story. There will be more backgrounds explained as the story goes on. ^^

It was five years later and it was the anniversary of the others death. Near the unsettling ocean were he had been found dead. A male with green eyes and olive-brown hair awoke wearing the same clothes he had the day he died. Seeming to have just appeared on the nearly abandoned beach front without a trace. He was completely alone and appeared to be passed out for the time being. 

 

Makoto woke up rubbing his head with a groan. It had really hurt and his throat was rather sore. He had suffered from trauma to the head and strangulation when he died which seemed to be the areas that were bothering him at the moment. He rubbed his throat next and moved his tired eyes to look down at the ground. There was sand underneath his tan yet paling skin. Why was there sand on the ground? Where was he? He then heard the sounds of the seagulls crying and looked up to see the ocean. He grew very confused not sure how he got here. A shiver leaving his body as the cold air hit his skin and a feeling of uneasiness settled over him. He wasn't sure how he got here or why he was here. He had a date with Haru that night and he had a good feeling that the other was going to pop the question. Surely he hadn't decided to come to the beach and waste time? He didn't like the ocean because he was afraid of dying there. He shook his head looking around to see people walking on the boardwalk but not touching the beach. Weird glances were pointed his way. 

 

He took a breath and got up brushing the sand off of his clothes. He wanted to look nice for his date after all. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and khaki's. He knew how much Haru loved this shirt on him. He was still very confused at how he got here but decided to shake off the feeling. He was wasting time and really needed to start heading to the restaurant where Haru had asked him to meet that day. He did one last fix of his hair and clothes before moving to get off of the beach and away from the ocean. A thought struck him and he stopped in his tracks and went to check in his pocket for his phone or wallet. If he was late surely Haru would have called him. His eyes went wide when he felt nothing in his pockets. His phone was gone as well as his wallet. He turned around and looked at where he had once been laying but there was nothing there. Great it seems like someone picked his pockets that was just lovely. He sighed and shook his head. He'd have to borrow Haru's phone and file a police report and have his credit cards canceled. He hoped that his day wouldn't stay this confusing or with such bad luck. He started moving again deciding he needed to go to the restaurant now. There was nothing left for him on this beach. 

 

As he started got of the sandy grounds and onto the concrete sidewalks he noticed that things looked different. He was just out here the day before and everything had looked fine. Maybe something was messing with his head? It had to be that because nothing really made sense at the moment. His eyes gazing at the buildings that dawned flashy advertisement and a newer style that he didn't recognize. Maybe there was an event going on? He was trying to come up with any reasoning he could for it to make sense. He didn’t remember any of this being there or even the fashion that the people he saw were dawning. Surely this was just his head playing games. Clothes and building can't be made and built that fast. He finally arrived at the area of the restaurant Haru said he’d meet him at but there was no restaurant or building there. It was now a garden that had a few kids picking things from trees. Surely it existed right? Why would Haru lie to him? 

 

He looked around the garden to see if maybe Haru was there. Maybe this was his surprise and the other wanted to propose to him here but that wasn't the case. He finally decided he was done with the confusion and games and started asking if anyone knew were the restaurant was. He was told it had been condemned four years ago after a fire and turned into the garden. No that couldn’t be right. Why would Haru tell him to meet him there if it was tore down? Why wouldn't Haru be at the Garden? 

 

Makoto was extremely confused and honestly getting pretty upset. After looking around a bit he decided maybe it was a trick and that Haru was at his parents house so he walked towards his home. He hoped that was the case. Maybe his mom and dad would know where Haru was or they could let him borrow a phone so he could call Haru and ask him where he was. He just wanted to know where his boyfriend was and why it seemed like he was playing games with him. He had been looking forward to the day for weeks. Haru had been talking up this place and he had such a good feeling that the other was going to ask for his hand in marriage. Maybe it was wrong of him to get so hopeful but this wasn't a very good thing to do to him if it was a joke. He felt silly for looking for a place that didn't exist. 

 

After a while he had finally reached his house. His confusion only grew as he saw the new additions and old houses that he remembered from the day before were gone. His confuison grew more when he saw that there was a dog outside. They didn’t have a dog his dad was allergic. It had a collar on it so it wasn't a stray. Whose dog was this? This couldn't be there dog? There was also a new car in the driveway and a gardern at the front the house that wasn't there before. Did his dad get a new car? Did his mom finally plant the garden she had been talking about wanting for years? Why didn’t they tell him? He would have helped with the garden if his mom would have asked. He shook his head a bit his hand running through his hair in confusion this just didn't make sense but maybe his family wanted something new. He sighed and went to the door knocking on it and waiting for his mom to answer the door. 

 

His eyes widened when he saw an older women answer the door. This was not his mom or his grandma. His grandmother had passed a few years ago. He didn't have any aunts or family members this age. The women also looked nothing like him or his family. Who was this woman? Why did everything look different? He stood there stuck in shock words not leaving his mouth.

 

“Hello dear may I help you?” The older women asked looking at the other with a warm and welcoming smile. She hadn't seen the young man before. She wasn't sure if maybe he was selling something or maybe needed to borrow a phone. 

 

Makoto looked at her for a moment. He took a shaky breath before he finally spoke. “I….yes…my family lives here…but I don't know who you are….Where are Ren and Ran and my parents?” He asked getting a little upset. "I don't recognize the garden or the car....the dog...my dad's allergic to dogs we can't have them....what's going on? If this is some kind of joke...I really want it to stop...please." He said his eyes filling with tears as he spoke. He was getting very upset and he was tired of feeling so lost and confused. 

 

The older womans face settled in a worried expression. The young man in front of her looked genuinely confused and upset. “Oh dear…they moved away nearly five years ago.... Their son was murdered and they couldn’t stand to live here anymore. I think they moved somewhere past Tokyo but i’m not really sure.” She said sympathy sounding in her voice. “It’s just me and my husband living here along with our dog Maki. We’ve been here for four and a half years.” She said. 

 

Makoto paled in color at the others words. He felt sick to his stomach. No this couldn’t be true. This had to be a lie. Why would this woman lie to him? What did she have to gain? Who put her up to this? His parents couldn’t have moved and their son died…did Ren die? His eyes watered heavily. He felt like he was about to break. Was Ren really dead? Why didn't his parents tell him? He would have wanted to be there for them. She said five years ago though. Ren was alive yesterday. "I saw him...yesterday...Ren can't be dead...this can't be true..." he said his voice shaking and tears falling down his face. "Please stop playing jokes...with me....this isn't funny..." He said his body beginning to lightly shake.

 

The woman's brow furrowed. She hated seeing the young man upset. "I promise you i'm telling you the truth." She said meaning every word of that. "I only met them once before me and my husband moved in. They had a set of twins they were very cute." She said softly. Her memory wasn't as good as it used to be. She thought for a moment. "Hmm...I can't quite remember their older sons name that had passed." She said. "I didn't know they had another older son though.... I really wish that I could help more honey." She said giving a sad and sincere expression. “You're very shaken up....How about I make you some tea to calm your nerves. You look like you could use some rest. ” She said worried about the other. He seemed very confused and extremely upset. She had only met the family once but Makoto did look a lot like them. She wasn't really sure what was going on but she wanted to help him if she could. 

 

Makoto felt his heart sink in his chest as he listened to her. He felt extremely sick to his stomach. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn't be real. This had to be some awful prank. Although when he looked in her eyes he knew she was telling the truth. She had no reason to lie to him after all. She had nothing to gain from his pain. He wiped his eyes harshly taking a shaky breath before speaking. “I….." He felt like he couldn't get the words out of his shaking mouth. His throat hurting as he spoke. "I....thank you....I....I truly appreciate your offer...But I....I really....I really think I need to find my boyfriend." He said. He gave her a bow before moving to get off the porch. He had to find Haru now. He needed answers now. 

 

The woman gave a very worried look but nodded. She couldn't force him to stay and she wasn't going to call the police. He didn't look like he was going to do her any harm and she could tell he was being so genuine about everything. "Sweetheart....i'm very sorry for everything that happened. Please be safe and my offer is always available." She said. 

 

"Thank you..." Makoto said with a shaky breath before finally heading off until he couldn't see her anymore. He stopped in an alley way and rested against the wall tears starting to stream down his face. What was going on? Did someone really die? why is everyone saying that these things existed five years ago. It hadn't been five years. Everything was normal yesterday. His family was there at their home yesterday. Ren and Ran were perfectly fine and happy. He and Haru were happy and excited for their date. Now it seemed like everything had changed and he felt like his world was falling apart at the seams. 

 

If this was a joke this was a very cruel joke and he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive who had planned it. If this was Haru's idea he was going to have a few choice words for him. He loved Haru with all of his heart but this was just awful. You just don't do that to someone who you love. After five minutes he managed to calm himself down enough so that he could start walking again. He headed off in the direction of Haru's home. One that they lived in together and enjoyed their lives in. Haru had to be home. He needed answers desperately. Part of him wanted Haru to tell him that this was a joke so he could get this nightmare over with. He just wanted the other to say it was okay and hold him close like he always did. He'd find out soon enough what was going on.


	3. Seeing A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto arrives at Haru's place to discover that this has changed as well. Makoto confronts the one he loved the most starting to grasp that maybe just maybe this isn't a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this isn't is a prank after all. Sorry if the chapter is a little short. ^^

Makoto walked towards Haru's place. A place he had loved so much and had grown so accustomed too. A place that he had also called home and had once been filled with so much love from the both of them. He just wanted to be home. He wanted to be in Haru's arms. He wanted answers. Surely Haru would be able to put everything into perspective. Everything was going to be just fine. He tried to reassure himself countless times as he got closer. This was all just going to be a very bad prank or dream. Haru would fix everything and it would be better. However as he got closer to the house he noticed something wasn’t right either. Why where there kids toys outside? He and Haru didn’t have any children together yet. This couldn’t be right could it? Surely this was a prank. Why would their be kids toys if it wasn't a prank? Haru would have never offered to baby sit either so that couldn't be it. What was going on? Why was everything different?

 

He took a deep breath before going up to the door noticing all of the changes. He could just barely see in the window. He was a bit confused as to why he saw a metal branch of cherry blossoms from the corner of his eye on the wall. This wasn't right. None of this looked like how it would. Where was the picture he saw of them that you could see from the window? The one were he was kissing the others cheek. This all seemed too much for a joke. He brought a shaky hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard the sound of children babbling. So there where kids inside? He loved kids but non of this made sense. They were way too young sounding to be Ren and Ran. He shook his head before finally knocking on the door. He wanted answers and the only way he was going to get it was by knocking on the door. 

 

Makoto’s heart sunk when he saw Haru holding a child that didn't look very old. Was Haru baby sitting? Why was he holding a child? Why did the child look like Haru? Why did it have red eyes. Did Haru cheat on him? No no…Haru wouldn’t do that to him. Haru loved him why would he hurt him like this? “Haru…” Makoto said his voice breaking as he spoke. All of this was becoming a lot for him. It was too much for him. This was all crazy and he felt like he was loosing his mind. He just wanted this all to stop. 

 

Haru was home taking care of his and Rin’s kids. He stayed at home to take care of the kids while Rin was at the station working. His husband was a police officer and a very well respected one at that. He worried about him often but he knew this is what Rin wanted to do and it did provide for their family. He didn't think he'd like being a stay at home mom but he found he did like it. He loved their kids with all of his heart. They definitely made things a lot better for him and brought a lot of joy into his life. He never imagined that this is what his life would be but he was happy. 

 

He had been changing their youngest daughter Sakura’s diaper when he heard a knock on the door. “Just a minute!” He said as he finished changing her and went to the door. Sakura babbled softly and gently patted at her mother as he answered the door. "He....." He was about to say hello when he stopped in his tracks frozen in place. When he saw Makoto he felt like he couldn't breathe. He held onto his daughter a little tighter not wanting to drop her. He felt pale and sick. This couldn’t be happening? He had to be hallucinating right? He hadn’t been getting much sleep because of the baby. “You’re not real…..” He muttered before going to shut the door. This had to be a dream or a hallucination. It was the five-year anniversary since Makoto's death so surely it was just him missing the other. This had to be just a figment of his imagination. 

 

Makoto felt hurt by that and put his hand in the door stopping the other from closing it. “Haru…I am real….What is going on?" He said his voice breaking as he spoke and his eyes filling with sadness. "The restaurant you told me to meet you was condemned four years ago….My family home has new people living it and the women said that they moved because their son had died. I'm not dead….and there are children's toys….and kids…what’s going on? If this some kind of sick joke you need to stop.” He said his voice shaking as tears fell down his face. "Why is everything different? Why is this happening?" He asked trying desperately not to completely break down in front of the other. 

 

Haru was in shock hearing the other speak. His skin pale and his body starting to lightly shake. Sakura whined softly curling her fingers into her mothers shirt feeling that her mother was very uneasy. “Makoto…you can’t…be real…you died…five years ago….” He said his voice shaking. "This....this isn't...real....you're....not real....I saw your body....I watched them put you under the ground...." He said. His eyes filling with fear and watery eyes. This couldn't be real. 

 

“No….no im not dead stop saying that…” Makoto said his eyes watering heavily. He then noticed the wedding ring on Haru’s finger. “You’re married….these….these are your kids aren’t they…..who is he?” He asked his voice shaking more. "What is going on? Why has everything changed so suddenly? Why are you doing this to me?" He asked. 

 

“Makoto….It’s Rin….he was there for me when you died….Makoto it’s been five years….I….I didn’t know you’d come back….This…still can’t be real.” He said. Sakura was whining slightly in his hold and Haru’s son Daichi was grabbing at his mothers pant leg. “Mama who is this?” He asked. So his kids could see him too. This wasn’t a joke.... "Daichi...I..." Haru said his voice shaking. He was trying to stay calm for the kids but it was getting really hard to keep his cool. Part of him desperately wanted to cling to Makoto and hold onto him. He wanted to cry and tell him how much he missed him and that he still loved him. He wanted to tell him that he never stepped loving him. He didn't out of fear that maybe this wasn't real or giving the other false hope. He had a husband now and as much as he loved Makoto he couldn't leave Rin. They had two children together and he was finally happy after that heartbreak. 

 

Makoto’s eyes watered heavily he didn’t know what was going on? Why was everyone saying he was dead? Haru’s kids could see him so obviously he was real. He looked at Haru with a heart-broken expression. “I….don’t know….what’s going on…but it seems….I don’t have a family…or….a boyfriend anymore…” He said tears falling down his face. “I have to go….” He said with a heartbroken tone. His lip quivering as he spoke. He couldn't stay here and see this. He didn't want to scare the others kids and the more he stayed the more he was going to get hurt. He quickly ran off not looking back. He had to get out of here. He had to go somewhere far away. Somewhere he could think and try to calm himself down from this mess.

 

“Makoto wait!” Haru yelled but Makoto was already gone. He looked down at his kids who were upset as well beginning to whine and cry. He led them both inside sitting on the couch trying to calm them both down but he was freaking out on the inside. "It's okay." He said to them but was also trying to say it to himself. He was trying his best to keep them calm but also reassure himself. 

 

He saw Makoto’s body five years ago. He saw his lifeless body before he was buried. How could Makoto be alive? This couldn’t be possible yet it seemed so real and the kids could see him too. He couldn’t control himself and quickly moved to put Sakura in her crib and asked Daichi to lay down for a bit. Sakura whined but snuggled into her blankets and soon calmed down. Daichi wanted to protest but didn't argue with his mother and curled up into his bed. Haru went into his and Rin’s bedroom and broke completely. He called Rin with a shaky hand his voice shaking as he spoke. “Rin..Rin you need to come home now please... please…” He said. He need to talk to his husband and he hoped Rin wouldn’t think he was crazy. He needed him more than anything now. He needed that comfort and reassurance to calm him down. He need to know that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Officer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto runs as far away from his past lover as he can ending up at park. With nowhere to go he settles down to stay on one of the benches for the night only to be woken up by an Officer. Wait? Doesn't he look familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Makoto gets to meet a certain officer oh whoever could it possibly be.

Makoto ran as far as he could panting when he finally reached the park. Thankfully it was getting late and there wasn’t many people in the park. Most of them were all starting to head home for the day. He had no where else to go and if he really had been dead for five years then maybe he should have stayed that way. What kind of a cruel joke was this? Why bring him back when he has no one. He lost everything in the matter of a few hours. His heart was broken and shattered completely. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he was real. Others could see him so he knew he wasn’t crazy. Had it really been five years? Had he really been dead for that long? How did he die? How could all of this have happened? This just seemed way to crazy to be true but it was starting to look like it had to be true. 

 

He shook his head and went to a bench that was in the more secluded area of the park and sat down. He saw a newspaper near the trash and picked it up reading the year. This wasn’t the right year…It was five years later than he thought. How was this possible? He felt his eyes water more and his throat started to hurt again when he felt himself breaking more. His hands shaking as he held the newspaper. He finally put it down and took a shaky breath. He just wanted things to go back to how they were before but now it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. He felt very lost and like he was going to be alone forever until he finally died again. He decided that he'd stay here for now. He didn't have anywhere to go and he didn't want to bother anyone. He waited for it to get dark until he laid down on the bench. He tried his best to stay calm and let his eyes flutter shut.

 

A shiver left him as he laid on the bench. It was getting very cold as the time passed by. He cried his body shaking from his emotions and from the bitter cold air that hit his skin. He just hoped that he'd be able to finally get some sleep. He was silently praying that he'd wake up and this would all be just a bad dream. That for some reason this nightmare just felt so real. Deep down inside of him though he knew it wasn't a dream. He laid there in the cold until he finally managed to pass out keeping his body curled as close to himself as possible. 

 

After a few hours he was woken up by the tap of someones hand. When his eyes opened he saw a light in his face his hand moving to cover his eyes. "Mm....bright...." He said. His hands still shielding his emerald eyes.

 

It was an officer of tall and muscular build. He looked at the other the brim of his officer's cap tilted. “Sir is there a reason you’re sleeping outside? It’s against the law to sleep in the park. I’m afraid i’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He said with a serious tone. It was sad that he had to kick people out of the park but it was part of his job. He knew a lot of these people didn't have anywhere to go. Most of the homeless shelters were full and didn't have room for anymore people.

 

Makoto paled and sat up quickly. “I….I’m so sorry….I have nowhere to go….I don’t have my phone…or my wallet….I…” His eyes watering again. He looked up at the officer and was immediately captured into teal eyes. These teal eyes were so familiar to him. It was hard to forget such a beautiful pair of eyes.

 

Sousuke felt his breath hitch when he saw those beautiful emerald eyes. Then it hit him who this was. Though he hadn’t talked to Makoto much he could recognize those heart capturing eyes anywhere. “Makoto….” He said. He was shocked to say the least. He had been there for the funeral and head seen the others body. How was this possible? He and Rin had been together at the time when Makoto had died which is one of the reasons he had attended. Sousuke knew Makoto's death was a murder however it was just trying to find who would do this to such a nice person? They never solved the case which was something that had bothered him for five years. It was a drive that both he and Rin had as officers. They wanted to put that bastard that did that to Makoto behind bars.

 

Makoto looked into teal eyes. “Sousuke.” He said his voice lightly shaking. “You can see me….Please….tell…me…..why things are different….Haru’s married….my family moved away….Everyone says…I was dead….I don’t remember dying….I thought….I thought today was the seventh of March….I thought Haru was going to propose…but everything’s different.” He said tears falling down his face. He desperately hoped that Sousuke could give him the answers he so desperately wanted. 

 

Sousuke felt his breath catch in his throat. This was the anniversary of Makoto’s death. Maybe they were seeing things but Makoto seemed so real. He seemed very upset too. This just didn’t feel like a joke to him. “Makoto….we all saw your body….you were killed and your killer….we never found who killed you…” He said. "I'm so sorry...." He said. "I don't....really understand why your here right now. Today is the anniversary of your death....it's been five years." He said. Normally he wouldn't question his sanity but this was certainly a moment were he was. He knew however that if this was real he should try to help the other. Makoto had already been though so much and if all of what Makoto said was true he was really going to need someone.

 

“I was killed….” Makoto said his eyes watering more and his body shaking like a leaf. “Who…would want me dead…” He was in shock and felt so helpless. Who could have done such an awful thing to him? Who hated him this much that they'd actually go through with killing him? Out of all of the things this isn't something he ever thought he'd hear. After the awful day he was having it was starting to make sense though. So maybe he really had died and was brought back somehow. That would explain why everything has changed so much and why Haru was married to another man and had kids. That's the only thing that made sense to him. However what was he supposed to do now? It's not like he could tell them who killed him because he didn't remember dying. He only remember everything up to the day of March 7th five years ago. 

 

“I don’t know…” Sousuke softly putting a hand gently on the others shoulder expecting his hand to go through but it didn’t. ”I have no idea….what’s going on…but we need to get you out of the cold. My shift is almost done so i’ll take you to my place. It’s warm and you can have something hot to eat and a bed to sleep in.” He said softly. Normally he wouldn't offer something like this to someone he barely knew but this was Makoto. This was someone he had competed against. This was someone that had brought so much joy into other people's lives. He felt a strong need to want to help and protect the other. Someone with such a pure heart shouldn't have to hurt this much. 

 

Makoto hadn’t expected the offer but greatly appreciated it. He had never really spoken to Sousuke that much. He knew that Sousuke and Rin had been together the last time he saw them. What had happened though? He thought for sure they would be married but instead Haru and Rin were married. He looked at the other before taking a shaky breath. “Please I would greatly appreciate it.” He said. He was very thankful for the offer and maybe Sousuke could help him find some more answers or at least help him find his family. If he didn't have Haru hopefully he could at least find them. Surely they would still want him right? Although the fear of being rejected or them not believing him ran heavily through his mind. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts away and looked up at the other wiping his eyes. "Thank you." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke's teal eyes gazed over the male watching as he got lost in thought. He could tell the other was hurting. This must have to be so confusing and frustrating. He couldn't imagine coming back after being dead for so long and finding how much everything has changed especially finding the love of your life with someone else. He felt the others pain in that area. He and Rin had been so madly in love or at least he thought. However when Makoto died and Rin started taking care of Haru. He had been left like yesterdays news. The other had left him for Haru. That still stung and it did bother him that he had to work with Rin since they were partners. Rin had to leave early because he got a frantic call from Haru. Now that he thinks about it Makoto was probably the reason for that frantic call. 

 

Sousuke offered his hand to help the other up giving him a small smile. "It's no problem." He said softly. "Now lets get you to my squad car. I have to go back to the station to fill out a few more papers but i'll be done after that." He said. "I'll take you back to my place and i'll make us a late dinner. I'm sure you haven't eaten all day. Some food will be good for you." He said looking at the other male. "I hope you don't mind I have a dog her name is Kali." He said. "She's a German Shepard but she'll love you like theres no tomorrow." He said. 

 

Makoto looked at the others hand staring at it for a moment before taking it so the other could help him. "That sounds fine." He said his free hand wiping away any tears that were still left on his face. "I would really like that. I haven't eaten since all day." He said softly. He smiled a bit for the first time all day when the other mentioned a dog. "I love animals it's no problem at all." He said. Although he was more of a cat person and dogs made him a littler nervous he was still excited to meet her. He also wasn't going to say anything about the dog since Sousuke was being so nice by offering him a place to stay for the night. 

 

Sousuke smiled feeling his heart skip a beat when he saw that signature Tachibana smile. He hadn't felt his heart do that in a long time. He cleared his throat a bit and helped the other up. "She's going to love you." He said softly. "Let's get going." He said still holding onto the others hand as he led him to his squad car. When they got to his car he let go and opened up the passenger door for the other. He wasn't going to make Makoto sit in the back since he wanted the other to feel comfortable. He had a feeling the other had probably been getting weird looks and reactions all day. He didn't want to make the other feel like a bad person or add to any of his stress. Once Makoto was in the car he got into the driver's seat and made sure they were both buckled up before starting up the engine and heading to the station. 

 

Makoto thanked the other for helping him up. He felt a warmth when he held the others hand. It felt like something he had been craving for a while. He missed that desperately. He gave the other another small smile as the other led him into the car thanking him as the other opened the door for him. A small blush dusting his cheeks at the fact that the other had held his hand all the way to the car. He carefully got in and buckled up. He did appreciate not being put into the back of the car. It made him feel better and more at peace. He looked over at the other as they drove towards the station his hands staying neatly folded in his lap. He nodded when the other said he'd be right back and waited in the squad car for the other. 

 

Sousuke would look over at Makoto from time to time as he drove towards the station. He felt weird but it wasn't a bad feeling. He felt almost comforted by the others presence. When he got to the station he parked the car and told the other he'd be right back. He exited the car and headed into the station. He leaned over and began to file out the paper work looking up when one of his fellow workers had said his name. 

 

"Sousuke whose the guy in your car? Are you booking him? You know you're supposed to bring them in right?" The guy asked looking at the teal haired male. He liked to tease the younger officer. 

 

"He's not under arrest. He's a friend of mine and I'm letting him stay at my place. I'm just giving him a ride." Sousuke said as he wrote his signature onto one of the papers. 

 

"I see." The older officer said. "I didn't realize you had friends that's a shocker." He said with a chuckle. 

 

"I have friends, Tadashi." He said looking up at the other. "At least my friends weren't busted for having a party with strippers and cocaine." He said. 

 

"Alright...Alright...i'm just teasing." The older officer said. "You're a good kid, Yamazaki." He said. 

 

Sousuke gave a small smile. "Thanks, Tadashi." He said. "I should get going I don't want to leave him waiting in the car too long." He said. "Also if you could not tell Rin im bringing someone home i'd appreciate it." He said. 

 

"Oh is it that kind of friend?" The officer asked with a wink. 

 

"No...get your head out of the gutter he's just a friend. I haven't seen him in a long time and Rin is well you know." He said. 

 

"I do know." The officer said. "Mum's the word." He said pretending to zip his mouth. "Be safe, Yamazaki." He said.

 

"I will, thank you." Sousuke said as he put the papers away and grabbed his things. He gave the other a small wave before going out to his squad car. He set his things in the back and then got into the driver's seat buckling back up. "Are you ready to go to my place?" He asked looking at Makoto. He smiled a bit seeing the other leaning against the door with his eyes close. He must be getting some rest. It looks like the other had a very long day after all. 

 

Sousuke took his car out of park and then headed towards his place. His eyes going over to the sleeping angel in the passenger seat. He couldn't help but smile at how sweet the site was. He stayed silent as he drove home not wanting to wake the other. Even though this was still pretty weird he felt oddly happy that the other was back and that he got to be there for the other. Maybe things would get better for the both of them. He could only hope.


	5. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke takes Makoto to his place. The two enter his home greeted by a very loving German Shepard. Everything is going well until Makoto is asked how he got here and Sousuke realizes just were Makoto ended up. Makoto is stricken with grief learning just how he ended up this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto learns about some very important things. One of those things is that Kali is the best dog. Honestly she's such an angel.

Sousuke arrived home at his place and gently nudged Makoto once the car was parked and turned off. He really didn't want to wake the other but they needed to go inside. "Makoto it's time to wake up." He said hoping he wouldn't scare the other. 

 

Makoto woke up slowly opening his eyes looking over at the other with a tired expression. "Mm...did I fall asleep?" He asked softly looking over at the other. 

 

"You fell asleep while I was in the station filling some paperwork. It's okay though. Come on let's get you inside so you can rest." He said as he unbuckled his own seatbelt to get out of the car. He got his things out of the back the moved to open the door for the other once he was out of the car. 

 

Makoto gave a tired nod and moved to unbuckle his seatbelt. He could see a dog peeking out of the window which made him smile a bit. He got out of the car once the other opened the door. "Thank you." He said softly. 

 

"It's no problem." Sousuke said. "I can already see Kali in the window she seems extra excited today." He said with a smile. He led the other to the door and got his keys out chuckling when he heard Kali's excited barks that her owner was home and he had brought her a new friend. 

 

"She does seem very excited." Makoto said with a sweet smile as he walked with the other to the door. He smiled more hearing her excited barks. It must be nice having someone so excited for you to be home. It felt comforting to hear how happy she was to have Sousuke home. He wished he had that. Instead he was welcomed to a broken heart. He watched as Sousuke unlocked the door and was immediately greeted with a dog standing up on her hind legs licking her owners face. The image certainly warmed Makoto's heart. Sousuke had always seemed like such a tough guy but really he was quite the gentle giant. 

 

Sousuke chuckled as Kali jumped up and gave him kisses once he opened the door. "Oh I know it's been so long." He said with a chuckle. "Yes I missed you too, Kali." He said. He was petting her as she licked at his face and made happy noises. 

 

The dogs attention finally caught to Makoto and moved from Sousuke to the other. She jumped up giving him the same greeting nearly knocking the brunette over. 

 

Makoto giggled gaining his balance back and pet the rather large dog that was giving him love. "She's...haha such a sweetheart." He said between laughs as the dog continued her excited greetings. 

 

Sousuke was worried at first when Kali nearly knocked the over but couldn't help but smile when he heard the other giggle. Makoto had the sweetest laugh and the purest expression on his face. Honestly it was getting a lot harder to imagine anyone killing someone so perfect and pure. 

 

After a moment Kali finally got down and Makoto was left to catch his breath. He smiled up at Sousuke. "She's so friendly and sweet. I can't imagine being lonely or sad with her around." He said still smiling. 

 

Sousuke was really growing to love that smile already. It truly was perfect to him. At the mention of the word lonely he tried not to frown. "She certainly helps but sometimes I still get lonely and sad but that's normal with anyone." He said. Of course he got lonely. He thought that he and Rin would be married maybe have a couple of kids together but that just wasn't the case. The breakup still bothered him from time to time. It was just so sudden and it was like the other had never truly loved him in the first place. Of course he had tried to move on. He didn't want to be with Rin anymore but it was hard to find someone else. Every date was always the same. They wanted to see how he was in bed and once they got there feel they were done. Eventually he stopped dating. He hadn't went on a date in a few years having given up. He just didn't want to waste his time on people who would hurt him. A frown started to tug at his lips. 

 

Makoto noticed the frown. "Sousuke....I'm sorry if I said something to upset you that wasn't my intentions at all." He said softly. "I guess....I know how you feel in the lonely department now." He said softly. "Or...maybe you're not....I just didn't see anyone else here." He said starting to get a little flustered. 

 

"Makoto it's okay." Sousuke said looking at the other. "I haven't dated in years. It does get lonely but Kali's pretty good company and now I have you to keep me company." He said. "Let's not dwell on it. How about I make us some dinner now." He said with a smile. "You can tell me about your day. You don't have to of course. Sometimes it's nice to vent that's why im offering." He said. 

 

Makoto was thankful the other wasn't upset at him. However he didn't understand how Sousuke hadn't had a date in years. Sousuke was a very attractive man and should have been able to get whoever he wanted. "I'd like that and after the long day I've had venting would be nice. You can vent to me too." He said following the other into the kitchen. 

 

Sousuke nodded and went to the kitchen. First he got Kali a fresh bowl of water and her dinner which she happily ate. After she was happy he washed his hands then got out the ingredients for dinner. "I hope green curry is okay." He said softly. 

 

"It's actually my favorite." Makoto said with a smile as he sat down at the small table in the kitchen. 

 

"Well then that works out perfectly." Sousuke said. "So how did you get here?" He asked. He wanted to know out of curiosity since it kind of seemed like Makoto just appeared out of nowhere. 

 

"Well... I woke up on the beach. My head hurt and my throat was really sore. I don't remember taking a nap at the beach. I'm terrified of the ocean so it really doesn't make much sense at all." Makoto said. 

 

Sousuke froze in his spot when the other said were he had woken up. That's were they had found Makoto's body. Now that he was thinking about it Makoto was wearing the same outfit they had found him in. Then the other said that his head and his throat hurt. Those were the two places he had been hurt and what had led to his death. Should he tell the other? Would that be way too much for Makoto? Maybe he should keep it to himself. 

 

Makoto saw how quickly the other froze when he said were he had woken up at. "Sousuke what's wrong? What do you know that I don't know?" He asked a worried look covering his face. 

 

"Makoto.....I....I don't know If I should tell You." Sousuke said being honest. "It's about....your death. It may be too much for you and I don't want to upset you." He said. He really hated seeing the other sad and this was a lot to take in. 

 

"No...tell me. Please Sousuke I want to know. I want to know why you froze like that. If it's about my death I want to know. Maybe it will help me remember. Please." He said with a pleading look. 

 

Sousuke swallowed thickly looking at the lighter haired brunette before speaking. "Fine...I will tell you but please....Just don't freak out." He said. "The reason I froze is because....Your body....was found in the ocean. You washed up on the beach a few days later but you were killed on the seventh five years ago today." He said. "You were wearing the same clothes...although the ones were ripped from the struggle. When... you said that your head and throat were hurting. You suffered head trauma and was ultimately killed by strangulation." He said. "Whoever killed you hit you over the head with a blunt object from behind and when you woke up they had to of strangled you to death..." He said. As a cop he was used to giving reports like this but this was to someone who had actually been killed. He had never had to do this before and he was rather worried about Makoto's reaction. 

 

Makoto sat at the table frozen tears falling down his face as he listened to the other speak. So that's why he woke up at the beach.... He woke up where they had found his body. Were he had probably died at. He closed his eyes tightly but that hadn't stopped the tears. "Why.....why would someone....do something so horrible...to me..." He said his voice shaking. Who had he angered? Who would do such a thing? His shoulders shook as he finally broke sobs leaving him.

 

Sousuke felt his heart-break seeing how upset the other was and when the other finally broke he felt like he couldn't breathe. Seeing Makoto cry like this was one of the worst things and feelings in the world. He quickly went over to other as well as Kali. Kali whined and put her paw on the others lap nuzzling into him trying to get her masters friend to calm down. Sousuke leaned down beside the chair and let the other cling to him rubbing his back and trying his best to calm the other down. "I'm so sorry, Makoto...I'm so sorry." He said. "If I could...If I could fix this I would...If I could find the bastard that did this and hurt you I would bury him ten feet under. I'm so sorry..." He said. He just wanted to make this better but he wasn't sure how too. How do you make someone that's been murdered and came back to life feel better about their death?

 

Makoto shook like crazy clinging to the other. Kali was helping somewhat calm him down. He really appreciated the both of them trying to calm him down. He hated that they both had to see him so upset but how can you not be upset hearing about your own death? After a while of crying he finally managed to calm down coughing hard his hands still clinging to the fabric of the others shirt. "I....I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." He said. 

 

"Makoto please don't apologize." Sousuke said with a worried look on his face. "This was too much for you....I should have waited." He said still rubbing the others back. 

 

"No...No...I.....I asked." Makoto said with a sniffle trying to calm his breathing down. "I asked.......this isn't your fault." He said. His voice was still shaking as he spoke. He finally managed after a few minutes to uncurl his hands from the other shirt. He looked down at Kali his tears now falling onto her. "I'm sorry..." He said trying to wipe them away but Kali moved up to lick his tears away. Makoto gave a sad smile hugging onto the dog. 

 

Sousuke was thankful for Kali she certainly was very helpful and a lifesaver in situations like this. She just wanted the other to be calm and happy and seemed it was helping. "I can't imagine how hard this is on you." He said. "I just hope that things get better and I promise that I'm always going to be here for you and Kali too." He said. 

 

Makoto sniffled letting Kali get down while he wiped his face off with his hands. "Thank you...Sousuke....I really appreciate you." He said. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said moving to hug the other taking a deep breath. 

 

Sousuke wrapped his arms around the other running a hand soothingly through the others hair. "How about I make dinner and we'll watch a movie on the couch. Your choice and I'll hold you. We don't have to talk." He said softly. 

 

"Please." Makoto said softly thankful the other understood him and was willing to just hold him while he took the night to calm down. 

 

"Of course." Sousuke said rubbing the others back again. He kissed the others forehead in a calming way. Something he used to do when Rin was upset. A blush dusting his cheek once he realized what he had done. "I...I'm sorry." He said softly pulling back gently from the hug. 

 

"No...it's okay." Makoto said softly. "I liked it. It made me feel better." He said softly. That was something he and Haru had both done to calm each other down. It was comforting and it felt familiar. He looked up at the other moving and kissing the others cheek as a token of his appreciation. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me...and for being honest and helping me." He said. 

 

Sousuke blushed darkly not expecting the kiss on the cheek. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I uhm of course no problem. I'm happy to help." He said. "I should really start on dinner." He said before going to wash his hands again and started prepping dinner. 

 

Makoto saw the blush guessing he took the other off guard. It made him smile a bit. He looked down to see Kali staying by his side. He moved to the floor and hugged her letting the dog curl into his lap. 

 

Sousuke looked over and saw the two curled up on the floor together. He was glad that Kali could help comfort the other he just hated seeing Makoto so upset. He sighed softly to himself and went back to cooking dinner. He was getting lost in his thoughts as he cooked. He looked up realizing he was about to burn their dinner and quickly took in off of the heat. Thankfully he had caught it in time. He plated their food and got them something to drink. "Makoto dinner's ready." He said. 

 

Makoto was still on the floor with Kali. He looked up at the other. "Thank you, Sousuke. It smells wonderful." He said. He was thankful to have a home cooked meal not to mention his favorite meal. He got up after giving Kali one last hug. 

 

Sousuke led them to the living room and placed down their food and turned on the tv. He grabbed a blanket he kept on the couch so he could put it over the two of them while they ate and watched the movie. 

 

Makoto followed after the other and sat down on the couch with him. He picked a Disney movie since he knew it would make him smile and it was one of his favorites. "I hope you don't mind Lilo & Stitch." He said looking at Sousuke. 

 

"I don't mind at all." Sousuke said pulling the blanket over the both of them. It felt nice having someone this close to him again. He had really missed being able to cuddle like this and just watch a movie. Nothing was expected out of it either. They were just simply watching the movie and eating dinner together. It was really nice. 

 

Makoto cuddled up under the blanket next to the other and began to eat as the movie started. "Wow this is wonderful." He said. 

 

"Thank you." Sousuke said looking at the other with a smile. "I'm glad you like it." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled a bit and went back to eating. He was feeling a lot better now. He was still a little shaken up but he felt more at ease now that he was close to Sousuke. Sousuke had a very calming effect over him. 

 

The two of them ate their dinner and watched the movie together. Makoto's head ended up resting against the others chest soon falling asleep. Sousuke's arm was around the other. He had noticed after a while that the other had fallen asleep. He knew Makoto had to have been exhausted and really needed the rest. He watched the other sleep for a while finding the others expression peaceful. Once the movie was over he carefully grabbed the remote being careful not to wake Makoto and turned off the tv. He turned off the lamp that he had on and moved back letting the other rest against his chest. The other really looked like an angel like this. He couldn't imagine ever letting the other go. He felt so attached to the other and they had only just reconnected a few hours ago. This all still felt very crazy to him and like it could be a dream but he knew he didn't want to wake up and find out that all of this wasn't real. The thought of waking up and Makoto not being there snuggled close to him saddened him. He sighed and ran a hand through the others hair for a while before finally falling asleep his arm staying wrapped protectively around the other as he slept. 

 

The two stayed cuddled close as they slept for the rest of the night. While Kali slept on the ground near them. For once Sousuke's home actually felt like a home. Hopefully it could stay that way. It wasn't a feeling the other wanted to lose.


	6. A Husband's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru calls his husband extremely shaken up after seeing his dead lover after so many years. Rin doesn't buy it but soon panic grows over him. What if this wasn't a joke and Makoto really was back for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to get interesting now. I'm sorry if this is rather short. I wanted to get something across but it didn't want to go into too much detail just yet since I have a plan for a later chapter that will make much more sense. So for now please bare with me.

When Rin got a call from Haru he sighed and answered it. Normally he got a call every year on this day. It was the anniversary of Makoto's death but he'd rather it stay in the past. He just wanted his husband to be happy and no longer grief of his past lover. Makoto was dead and he wasn't coming back. He knew that more than anyone. 

 

He was at his desk doing piles of paperwork like normal so he guessed calming down his husband was more import. He got up from his desk going to a more private room as he answered the call. "Babe I'm at work...what's wrong?" He asked. "Woah woah calm down, Haru. Haru what's going on?" He asked worry starting to grow in his voice. 

 

Haru was on the other line completely panicked tears still falling down his face. "You have to come home....you have to come home...please....please....Rin...please this isn't like the last times...please." He said his voice shaking as he spoke. Seeing Makoto had him extremely shaken up. 

 

Rin hadn't heard the other this upset in a while. "I'm on my way just please breathe. Are Sakura and Daichi okay?" he asked hoping it wasn't something with the kids. 

 

"They're fine...they're fine I promise....just please get here soon..." Haru said his body shaking like a leaf. 

 

"I will i'm going to tell my boss I have an emergency at home. I'll be there soon. I love you." He said before ending the call and going to his boss. He explained he had an emergency and quickly headed home. A sigh of relief leaving him when he saw the outside of their house looked fine. He was worried maybe someone had tried to break in. He wasn't exactly sure what had his husband so shaken up but he hoped that he could calm the other down. He didn't want their kids to see their mom so upset. He went up to the door opening it and went to their bedroom where he saw his husband curled up on the floor a complete mess. His heart broke seeing the other this upset. He quickly went over to the other getting onto the floor and pulling him into his arms.

 

Haru was breathing heavily as he curled into himself. He looked up when he saw their bedroom door open from the corner of his eye. When Rin pulled him into his arms he felt like he could breathe a little. His fingers curling into the others shirt desperately his body still shaking. 

 

Rin rubbed the others back a worried expression covering his face. He kissed the others forehead trying to calm him down. "Haru.... baby you need to tell me what's wrong. Did someone break in? Did someone hurt you?" He asked. 

 

It took Haru a moment to calm down enough to where he could speak. "I....I saw...I saw Makoto." He said. 

 

Rin froze when he heard the other say those words. There was no way that was possible. Maybe Haru was seeing things. It was the anniversary of the others death after all. It had to be just a figment of the others imagination. "Haru....Makoto is dead. He's never coming back." He said. "It's all in your head." He said running a hand through the others hair. 

 

Haru shook his head against the others chest. "No...no it was real. He was real I promise." He said. "Daichi could see him too. I thought he wasn't real....but he is.....I don't know how.....He's.....wearing the same clothes....." He said his voice still shaky as he spoke. He didn't want his husband to think he was crazy. He knew he wasn't crazy. 

 

Rin tensed when the other said Daichi had seen Makoto. His fingers curling into the other a bit. No this couldn't be true. There was no way in hell this was possible. He watched Makoto die and take his last breath. Makoto was dead and there was no way he could be back. If he was Rin was going to take care of it just like he had five years ago. Nothing was going to take his precious Haru away or his family. He had an almost cold expression on his face not paying attention to his husband that was shaking in his arms. Makoto couldn't just come back and take what was his again. He had did that once before and he would not allow it again. Haru was his and he had fought hard for what was his. He sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to his family. They'd have to take them away from his cold dead hands. 

 

Haru looked at the other tears still falling down his face. He noticed that cold look on the others face. Why was he making that face? "Rin....why are you.....why are you making that face....do you believe me...." He said looking at the other with a whimper. His husbands expression wasn't something he had ever really seen before and to say he was worried and a little scared wouldn't be a lie. Why was the other getting such a cold and almost dark expression at the mention of Makoto being back? 

 

Rin snapped back to reality and looked at the other. "I....I'm okay. I'm having a hard time believing it but you've never gotten this shaken up before so I have to believe you. I just don't know how it's possible. We saw his body five years ago. We watched them bury him." He said. "If this is some kind of joke someones playing on us it isn't funny." He said pulling his husband closer. He silently cursed himself for showing the other any signs that he was bothered. He didn't want Haru figuring anything out. He had to keep it cool and pretend like he didn't know anything. He just needed to be the supportive husband the other needed right now. Everything would be just fine as long as he played cool. 

 

Haru held onto the other resting his head against the others chest. He took a shaky breath and nodded. He was glad his husband was at least trying to believe him. He knew he wasn't crazy. It did sound very crazy but he knew even he couldn't have made up something like this. He couldn't have possibly imagined this. Part of him wish that he had but he knew deep down that he didn't make this up. It was way to real to have made up. Besides his son Daichi had seen the man. Daichi didn't know that it was the anniversary of Makoto's death so he couldn't have imagined him either. 

 

Rin kissed the others forehead again rubbing his back. "It's okay, Haru. We'll make this work like we always do. If he's back then we'll deal with it one step at a time. You have a family now and me. We love you very much." He said. "He's going to have to learn to move on." He said pulling the other closer as he spoke. "He was a part of you past. He'll find someone else." He said 

 

Haru gave the other almost a hurt look but nodded. He knew he couldn't leave Rin or the kids. He did love them with all of his heart. He had already grieved for Makoto. As much as he loved Makoto he knew he couldn't go back to him. He had a family now and what if this wasn't real? Then he'd have no one. "I understand." He said. "I love you....all....I couldn't leave you guys...even if Makoto is back. As much as it hurts....if he really is back he'll have to find someone else." Haru said swallowing hard. 

 

Rin nodded glad that his husband understood that he had a family now and that Makoto wasn't a priority anymore. That green eyed man wasn't going to ruin his family. Speaking of family were where their kids? "Where are the kids?" Rin asked looking at his husband. He knew Haru probably put them away in their beds but he wanted to make sure. He knew sometimes the other could be a bit forgetful when he was upset. 

 

"Sakura's in her crib and Daichi is in his bed. I didn't...want them to see me like this." Haru said his voice going soft and into a whisper. He closed his eyes resting against his chest. "I love you." He said softly. He didn't want to let go of the other. Rin was the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. 

 

"I love you too, Haru." Rin said running a hand through the others hair. His mind was going crazy with all of this. He knew the other wouldn't leave him but what if Makoto caused problems? What if he remembered who killed him? Rin wasn't about to let that happen. He did what he had to so he could have the man he always wanted and the family he wanted. He wasn't about to lose what he worked so hard for. If Makoto remembered he'd have to get rid of him. The problem was....where was Makoto? He took a breath before speaking. "Haru....where is Makoto?" He asked. 

 

"I don't know." Haru said hiding his face into the others chest. "He got really upset....when I didn't believe him....and then he saw the kids...and my wedding ring....I told him he had died..." He said. "It's like he didn't know that he had been dead. He still thinks its March 7th five years ago. He doesn't remember anything..." Makoto said. "He ran off it was too much for him to handle. I don't know where he is." He said. He wished he did but it was hard telling where the other had ran off too. He just hoped that the other was okay and that if he truly was alive he wouldn't do anything to ruin that. He couldn't handle losing the other again. Even if he couldn't be with him he still wanted to be friends. He still wanted to be able to see the others face. He wanted to see that smile he had missed so desperately. 

 

He didn't remember anything? Good hopefully it would stay that way. The question was...where was Makoto? He needed to find the other but he couldn't let Haru know that he was going to look for him. Haru was to never find out about any of this. He sighed and kissed the others forehead again. "It's okay babe. I'm here and I promise everything is okay." He said. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off and we'll spend it as a family okay?" He said trying his best to reassure his husband and keep him calm. 

 

Haru felt like the other was acting a little strange but nodded. "Okay....thank you, Rin." He said softly. "I love you." He said. He need the reassurance right now. He was glad the other was going to take the rest of the day off. He didn't really want the other to leave his side and he knew he was going to need help with the kids since he wasn't in the best state of mind at the moment. 

 

"I love you too, Haru. More than you'll ever know." Rin said his eyes closing trying not to think about that day. He needed to stay calm and act like everything was okay. He didn't need Haru questioning him. He knew Haru would hate him if he found out the truth. Which is why he would make sure the other never found out. Nothing was going to ruin his perfect family he had worked so hard for. Not even the dead.


	7. Off To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up with Makoto in his arms. So this is real after all. He has to go to work but makes sure that the other is going to be okay while he's gone. He can't explain but feelings are starting to occur for the man who suddenly appeared in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is very protective as we're learning now and is romance budding? Only time can tell.

Sousuke woke up when the sun hit his face. He groaned looking around and noticed the brunette was still asleep close to his chest. He ran a hand through the others hair gently looking at the other. Makoto was so beautiful and so pure as he slept. He really didn't want to wake the other up. However he had work that day and needed to get ready for work. "Makoto." He said softly. 

 

Makoto woke up slowly his tired eyes focusing on the male he had been cuddled up close too. "Mm...good morning." He said with a tired smile. "I fell asleep during the movie didn't I?" He asked. 

 

Sousuke felt his heart skip a beat seeing the others tired smile. Not even Rin had been able to do that. Rin was pretty grumpy in the mornings. Sometimes he'd be cuddly and sweet. This was very different and honestly he wouldn't mind waking up every morning like this. "Good morning." He said as his hand gently brushed the hair out of the others face. "You did but it's okay. You look very cute while you sleep." He said. 

 

Makoto blushed darkly when the other said he looked cute while he slept. "I...thank you." He said shyly. "Do you have work today?" He asked softly. 

 

That blush was even perfect as well. "Sadly I do." He said softly. "I hope you don't mind keeping Kali company today." He said. "I don't really want you to wonder since you don't have a phone or any kind of identification." He said. "I just want you to be safe." He said. 

 

"I understand." Makoto said softly looking at the other. "I don't mind staying with Kali. Thank you for letting me stay here." He said. 

 

"It's no problem." Sousuke said looking at the other. "I do have a home phone and my cellphone number is written down on a piece of paper incase you need me." He said. "If you can't get ahold of my cellphone and if it's an absolute emergency then my station number is there." He said. 

 

"Okay thank you." Makoto said looking at the other. "I understand." He said. He knew Sousuke probably didn't want him calling the station one because they were busy and two his case was a little crazy and it was maybe better to keep this on the down low. 

 

Sousuke was glad that the other understood. He started to help them both up. "I'll make us some breakfast and then I've got to shower and get going. I think I have some clothes that will fit you for the time being." He said as he got up with a stretch. He didn't want to go to work. He'd rather spend the day with Makoto but he couldn't bail. He was also curious as to if Rin would ask him about Makoto. Although he felt something off and planned to deny knowing were Makoto was. Rin and him weren't as close as they used to be. Something was off about Rin. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he didn't exactly trust the other. He sighed and went to the kitchen to begin cooking for them. 

 

Makoto watched as the other got up and stretch. He hoped that the others day would go well. He didn't really want to be alone but Sousuke had a job to do and he still had Kali so he wouldn't totally be alone. His mind wandered to Haru again lost in his thoughts as the other cooked. If Haru really was married to Rin then Rin would find out that he was back. Something about Rin's name just didn't sit right with him. He didn't know why and felt kind of bad for feeling that way. Rin was his friend after all. The other was probably happy that he was alive. He at least hoped that he was. He was lost in thought thinking about the ones he had left when he heard his name. "I...oohh...sorry I guess I got lost in my thoughts." He said. "Breakfast smells really good. Is it ready?" He asked. 

 

Sousuke cooked omelette rice for the two of them. When he was done he plated the food and poured them some tea. He got Kali her breakfast and then set the plates and cups onto the table. He went over to get Makoto noticing the other seemed lost in thought. "Makoto." He said. When he finally caught the others attention he gave him a small but worried look. "It's okay. You looked like you were really thinking hard about something." He said. "Thank you it's on the table. Let's goes eat." He said giving a small smile and going to the table letting Makoto follow after him. 

 

"Thank you for making breakfast." Makoto said as he got up and followed after the other. "I was lost in thought..." He said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this." He said. "It's a lot to take in." He said. "Part of me wants to remember but the other part of me feels that I'm better off not knowing." He said. 

 

"I understand that." Sousuke said. "I'm going to try to help you as much as I can. Finding your family is one of my priorities. I want you to be able to reconnect with them. I know that they miss you dearly and you coming back will mean an awful lot to them." He said. "I'm sure it will be very confusing at first though." He said. 

 

"I really appreciate that." He said. "I really miss them....i'm just....really worried that they're going to freak out and they won't believe me." He said. "You're the only one that's really believe me." He said. "I think Haru wanted too but I'm not sure if he truly believes it." He said. 

 

"They could freak out...it's very possible." Sousuke said with a small frown. He imagined it would be something incredibly hard to believe for a family. They'd be afraid that it would be a joke and that someone was just trying to hurt them. "I'm going to be with you all of the way through this. As for Haru I have no idea if he believes you. I'm sure I'll hear about it at work." He said. 

 

"So you and Rin are working together?" Makoto asked. "Isn't it....awkward or unsettling?" He asked knowing that the two were together when he died but it seemed they ended right after Makoto died. 

 

"We do....It's not bad but it's not the best situation ever." Sousuke said. "I had to learn to bite my tongue a lot. He's nearly gotten his ass in trouble a couple of times." He said. "Not to mention having dated and the way he left me is enough to cause tension for anyone." He said. 

 

"Will.... you tell me one day about your break up? I don't want to pry but I am curious about what happened. You two just seemed so happy and in love." He said. 

 

"I thought we seemed that way too. However I was wrong to think that." Sousuke said. "I will tell you about it later. Right now I need to finish eating so I can get a quick shower. No one wants a smelly cop." He said trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Makoto gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course." He said softly. "Thank you again, Sousuke." He said. "I'm going to miss you while you're at work." He said. 

 

"I'm going to miss you too, Makoto." Sousuke said giving the other a smile. He went back to eating and when he was done he put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to get my shower now. Don't worry about the dishes I can get them later when I get off of work." He said. He passed the other stopping and turning around. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. "I mean if I leave for work?" He said looking at the other. 

 

"I'll be fine." Makoto said softly looking at the other with a reassuring smile. "Please your job is very important so don't worry. I have Kali after all. She'll keep me company while you're gone." He said. 

 

"Okay." Sousuke said feeling a little better. He rubbed the back of his neck looking at the other and giving him a small smile. He turned around after a moment and went to get a quick shower. He got dressed in his uniform making sure he had everything he needed. As he strapped his holster on and a thought occurred to him. He finished getting his stuff on and went down to talk to Makoto seeing the other doing the dishes. He guessed the other decided to do them after all. "Thanks for doing the dishes, Makoto." Sousuke said. 

 

"Oh it's the least I could do." Makoto said with a reassuring smile. "It makes me feel normal." he said. He looked over at the other. Sousuke looked very clean and his freshly washed hair was rather nice. Sousuke was very attractive and it made his heart flutter a bit. "Are you heading off to work?" He asked 

 

"Well I appreciate it and yes I am heading off to work. There is one thing I wanted to tell you before I left. I do have a security system but if someone is to break in I have a room in the house. It's a safe room." He said. He pointed out where the room was in the basement. "If anyone ever tries to get in while im not home or you don't feel safe you can go into that room. It can only be opened from the inside and as soon as it clicks shut it will notify the police." He said. Theres a monitor so you can see who is outside of the door." He said. "There's knifes obviously in here and in the safe room there is a gun you must have the key to get into the box. It's under the left table leg." He said. "But as I said the police will be called as soon as you enter that room." he said. He normally wouldn't tell people about this room. Not even Rin knew about this room. He didn't trust the other and didn't want him knowing any of the codes. "The code to get into the room is Cali's birthday which is April the twenty-ninth." He said. "No one knows her birthday but me and now you." He said. "I'm telling you this because you did come back from the dead and I don't know if whoever killed you will want to hurt you again. I want you to be safe so I want you to know about this." He said. "The security system will alert my phone as well." He said. 

 

Makoto listened to the other. He didn't expect the other to have such a high security but then again Sousuke was a cop. The other probably had threats against him all the time and needed to take major actions to keep him and his dog safe. He apprecaited the other telling him. He knew Sousuke just wanted to keep him safe. The other had a very good reason for telling him. As much as it scared him it was true that someone could go after him. "Thank you." He said. "You make a good point that someone could go after me with the news of me being alive again." He said. "I do have a question. If you have a security system how does Kali go to the bathroom? He asked. 

 

"Kali usually stays here until I get back. I do have a backyard you'll have to take her out there if she has to go. The alarm won't go off if you open the back door. So you'll be fine to take her out there. It's fenced in with a wooden privacy fence and she has plenty of room to play and go to the bathroom." He said. "The security system pad is over there." He said pointing over to it. "It has a code for it as well but for now I think everything will be fine." He said. 

 

Makoto nodded looking at the other. "Okay thankyou." He said. "I just wanted to make sure I took her out the right way. I didn't want to accidentally set of the alarm." He said. 

 

Sousuke nodded looking at the other. He looked at the clock and sighed. He had to go unfortunately. He looked down to see Kali at his feet. It was an everyday thing. She'd whine not wanting her master to go to work. Even on his days off it was the same routine. He leaned down and pet her behind her ears. "I know you don't want me to go but I'll be home before you know it." He said getting a lick in response from the dog. "You have Makoto now so you won't be alone." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled seeing the two interact. Kali really loved her master and that was obvious. 

 

Sousuke got up and went over to Makoto giving him a smile. He decided after a moment to pull the other into his arms. "Be safe." He said softly kissing the others cheek. 

 

Makoto blushed at the kiss to his cheek. "I will. Please be safe as well, Sousuke." Makoto said kissing the others cheek in return as well as the hug. "I'll be here when you get home." He said. 

 

Sousuke's cheeks soon matched the others. "I'll see you when I get home." he said pulling back and giving the other a tip of his hat before entering the code and leaving the house with his things. He went to his squad car and unlocked the door putting his stuff on the passenger seat floor. He started up his car and headed towards the station. His mind filled with thoughts of Makoto. He wasn't sure how the other got back here but he was glad he did. Makoto was something that he never knew he needed. He just hoped the other was able to stay. He knew that the law would have to get involved but he knew Makoto couldn't handle the questioning. Makoto couldn't remember anything and he also didn't want Rin to know were Makoto was. Although there was always the option that Rin told their chief. One of his co-workers saw Makoto so his ass could be in hot water but he'd deal with that if it happened. He sighed and continued his drive to the station. He'd figure something out. He had too.


	8. Ex Lovers and Legal Occupations Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke goes to work not looking forward to his day with Rin. Rin seems odd and Sousuke's trying his best not to let the other know he knows the answer to a particular question. If Rin found out things could be very bad for him. Ex lovers didn't really make great partners when it came to working especially not in their field of work. Especially not when Sousuke had his suspicions about the maroon haired male. Who was to say he was right though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe ex lovers don't make good cop partners? Whose to say one of them might crack under the pressure or turn against one another to get their way. One wants Makoto dead and the other wants him alive. Whose going to win? only time will tell. Also im sorry the title looks like it should be the title of a Panic! At The Disco song. There is no disco but there's sure to be plenty of panicking to come.

Sousuke arrived at the station looking over to see that Rin was already there. He sighed and turned off his car once the car was in park. He got his stuff and got out of the car locking it on his way out. He looked at the building before fixing his uniform and walking in. He clocked in and then went to his desk sitting down. He already had new papers waiting on his desk for him to fill out. 

 

Meanwhile Rin was getting a cup of coffee in the break room. He barely slept that night. Haru was still pretty shaken up and the kids were very needy that night. His mind was also racing on the fact that Makoto could be alive. He still wasn't sure how it was possible but something was going on to have Haru so shaken up. He had also checked with the older woman now living in Makoto's family home and she confirmed she saw someone who fit his description. He took a sip hissing at the scalding burn when it hit his mouth. It wasn't ready yet. He sighed and went to his desk setting it down. His ruby eyes gazed over to see Sousuke. Sousuke had been on patrol that night maybe he saw Makoto. Rin went over to the others desk placing his hands on the desk and looked down at the other. "Sousuke can you come to the room with me I have a question to ask." He said. 

 

Sousuke looked up seeing the maroon haired male leaning over his desk and giving him a serious expression. "Rin if this is another one of your is the sex involved thing look noticable I don't want to see it." He said. A low and annoyed growl leaving the other. Rin liked to tease him and that was one of the others favorite games. 

 

Rin rolled his eyes. "No that's not it. I'm being serious this time. Come on Sousuke." He said. "It's important." He said. 

 

Sousuke sighed rolling his eyes and stood up. He had a feeling of what this was about he was just trying to act like he didn't know anything. He followed the maroon haired male to one of the empty rooms and waited for the other to ask his question. 

 

Rin sighed and led the other to the room shutting the door behind him. "I had to go home early yesterday because Haru called me in hysterics. I thought it was going to be the yearly call I get when that day rolls around but he seemed extremely upset and begged for me to come home. So I came home and he was a mess. He said he had seen Makoto. That seems crazy right?" He asked looking at Sousuke. He was trying to see if he could see any noticable change in the others face. 

 

Sousuke looked at the other and pretended to be surprised. "That has to be a joke." He said crossing his arms. "Makoto died five years ago." He said. "Doesn't that sound a little weird that he'd repair five years later on the day he died? That's impossible, Rin." He said. "I think Haru's still grieving." He said. 

 

"Sousuke I'm being serious. I haven't seen him that shaken up since they found his body five years ago. He said that Makoto said he had went to his old home so before I came to work I knocked on the new owners door and she told me she had seen a male that described Makoto. She also said he seemed visibly upset and seemed very confused. Haru said the other thought it was the same day five years ago like nothing had changed. Sousuke he's got to be real." Rin said. As much as he hated to admit it. Makoto was real and he needed to find him before someone else does. 

 

Sousuke listened to the other. Shit he hadn't thought about the older woman that lived in the old family house Makoto used to live in. Then again how credible could she be? He could just write off as something else right? Maybe Rin fed her the answers. "Rin she's probably out of her mind. I'm starting to think you are too. He's dead, Rin." Sousuke said. "If you don't let this go I'm going to have to turn you into the chief. We can't have you here when you're being delusional." he said. 

 

Rin gritted his teeth. "I'm not being delusional." He said his curled fist hitting the others shoulder. "I'm serious." He said. 

 

Sousuke winced when the other hit his shoulder. It was his bad one after all. Of course out of all the spots Rin chose that one. He glared at the other and put his hand to his shoulder. "Way to go asshole." He growled. "I'm going to have to wear my stabilizer now." He said with a grumble. 

 

Rin just shrugged looking at the other. "It was a total accident." He said. That was a lie he knew exactly where he was hitting. 

 

"You and I both know that's a lie." Sousuke spat. "What did you want from me anyways?" He asked. 

 

"You were out patrolling yesterday when I left. I wanted to know if you saw him. There was a report of a guy sleeping on a bench in the park. " Rin said. 

 

"Rin if I saw him I would have told you. It'd make what you're telling me more believable but I didn't see him." He said. He was thankful the only person that had seen Makoto was Tadashi and though he was a good cop sometimes his eyesight wasn't the best so he wouldn't be able to identify Makoto. Plus when the other promised you his word he meant it. 

 

Rin sighed looking at the other. "Fine but we're going patrolling today. We have to anyways and I want to see if I can find him. I want to prove that Haru's not crazy and I'm not either." He said. 

 

"I really don't think he's real, Rin." Sousuke said. "We'll look for him anyways." He said. "If we don't find him though then I was right." Sousuke said. "You owe me a coffee too for hitting my shoulder." He said. 

 

"Fine fine you have yourself a deal." Rin said. "Now go put on your stabilizer and I'll get the stuff so we can go patrolling." He said. 

 

"Okay. I'll be back." Sousuke said and left the room going to get his stabilizer. He was holding his shoulder as he walked out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw their boss the chief of police, Mr. Fuji. He quickly moved his hands from his shoulder but knew he had been caught. 

 

"Yamazaki is your shoulder acting up again? I told you to get that checked out. If I keep seeing you baby it you're to end up getting laid off. We need you at tip-top shape." He said. 

 

Sousuke paled looking at the other. "Mr. Fuji sir... I promise my shoulder is okay. I just got punched...and...it's hurting. Some time in my stabilizer and I'll be fine." He said with a bow. "Please I'm fine." He said. 

 

The chief furrowed his brow. "It was Matsuoka wasn't it?" He asked noticing Sousuke's expression and didn't even need an answer to that it was him. "Your face already gave me an answer. I'm really considering moving that Matsuoka boy. He's a good officer but you and him don't get along very well." He said. 

 

"He has a family....he's just stressed." Sousuke said. He knew Rin could be listening and he wasn't about to throw the other under the bus. He wanted the other out of the office but he couldn't let Rin hear him say anything like that. He could show up at his house to tell him off and could figure out that Makoto was there. He didn't feel like others drive to find Makoto was for Haru. As much as he wanted to believe that Rin had good intentions something just didn't sit very with him. 

 

"Well alright but if it happens again you two are getting a serious talking too." The chief said. 

 

Sousuke stayed bowed until the other left a sigh of relief leaving him. He went to his desk to get his stabilizer and saw Rin holding it up. "Rin thanks.." He said going to reach for it but the other pulled it back. 

 

"You could have said you ran into a door." Rin said with a scowl. 

 

"He knows when we lie besides I didn't directly say it was you." He said. "Now give me my stabilizer or we're both going to lose our jobs." He said. "You have a family to take care of." He said. 

 

Rin sighed and gave the other the stabilizer. "You're right I supposed. Now hurry up time is wasting." He said. "I'll get you the coffee at that place you like." He said. 

 

"Thanks..." Sousuke said and headed to the locker room to put on his stabilizer. He sighed when he took off his uniform top and he could already see that it was bruising. His shoulder had healed somewhat after highschool. He had to get another surgery on it and that did help. However it still bruised when it was hit and it still hurt when it was in contact with something. Moving it was fine unless it was hit with direct contact. He put on the familiar brace and then put his uniform on top. He was just ready to get this day over with so he could go home to his dog and to Makoto. 

 

Once he was done he headed out of the locker room and went to his desk. He put his hat back on and grabbed his keys looking at Rin. "I'm driving." He said. 

 

"Fine have it your way." The other said with a shrug. He followed after the taller male and got into the squad car once it was unlocked. When he sat down he noticed a piece of hair that looked olive-brown. Was this Makoto's? Was Sousuke lying to him? "Sousuke whose hair is this?" He asked with a raised brow. 

 

Sousuke got into the driver's seat. He looked over at the other with the question. It was rather short. "It looks like Kali's fur. I let her sit in the car sometimes." He said. "I thought I got everything. That dog sheds like crazy sometimes though. I'm sure I could make a dog army with all of her extra fur." He said as he started up the car. 

 

Well it did match Kali's color and maybe he was reaching. He sighed and flicked the hair out of the window. "You really shouldn't let her in the squad car." He said. 

 

"She's a trained police dog I can take her in my squad car if I want to." Sousuke said. He was however very thankful that the other flicked the hair out of the car. He'd have to take a lint roller to the seat to make sure any hair that Makoto could have left behind was gone. 

 

"Yes but she's not being used as a police dog she's your pet." Rin said. 

 

"She's more than a pet to me and you know that." Sousuke said. 

 

"Oh right sorry...she's your girlfriend is that better?" Rin asked with a grin. 

 

"You're such an asshole sometimes you know that right?" Sousuke said. 

 

"I can be but I work with a bunch of them." Rin said. 

 

"I can turn this squad car around." Sousuke said with an annoyed tone. 

 

"No no fine I'll behave." Rin said. "Come on let's get going. I'm sure the chief will have our asses for sure if we don't start patrolling soon." He said. 

 

"Okay and yes you're probably right." Sousuke said as he started heading to his favorite coffee shop. He parked the car to let Rin get out and get him his coffee. He sighed and looked at the seat seeing if there was any extra hair he could quickly get rid of but thankfully didn't see anything. He waited for the other to get back leaning over to pop the door open for the other. 

 

"Here's your coffee." Rin said handing the other his to go cup that had straight black coffee in it. "You know you could just get this at the office. 

 

"I could but ninety percent of the time it's either old or burnt. I saw you had a cup earlier and now you have one from here. Obviously you didn't like it." Sousuke said. 

 

"No it was gross and I burnt my tongue." He said. "Besides our work doesn't serve vanilla bean cappuccino's." He said. 

 

"I think the day that happens is the day that Chief Fuji will kill over." Sousuke said in a teasing tone which actually got a chuckle from Rin. 

 

"Right?" Rin asked with a chuckle blowing on his cup before taking a sip. "Let's check out the boardwalk." He said looking at their places to check out. 

 

"Okay we'll go there first. I'm sure it's dead though. It was pretty chilly yesterday." He said. "Not many people probably felt like freezing to death to go hit the beach." He said. 

 

"True but it's still a place we should check." Rin said. 

 

"This is about Tachiabana isn't it?" Sousuke asked. 

 

"Maybe...." Rin said looking at his partner. "I just want answers. If by the end of the day I can't find anything I'll let it go." He said. 

 

"Promise?" Sousuke asked with a raised brow as he took the car out of park and headed to the board walk. Thankfully most places were closed since it was a sunday. So if Rin was to question anyone they wouldn't be there hopefully. 

 

Rin rolled his eyes but nodded. "I promise." He said looking at the other. That was a lie he was still going to look but Sousuke didn't need to know that. 

 

The two of them headed off to the boardwalk and Rin would begin his search for any signs of the brunette. He was determined to find him before somebody else did. However he had no idea that his partner was the one that had found him. He had his suspicions but so far everything was checking out. If he found out Sousuke was lying to him however he was going to make the others life a living hell. He'd figure out a way to do it without getting caught. After all he needed his job to support his kids and his husband. He certainly had no plans on going to jail either. He kept his eyes focused out the window sipping from his coffee cup as they drove towards their destination. 

 

Sousuke wasn't happy about going here but he hoped it would shut the other up. He just had to get the others mind off it and lead him astray. He knew Rin would do something bad if he found out that he had Makoto all along and had been lying about it. When they finally reached the boardwalk he parked the car turning it off. "It looks deserted." He said looking over at the other. 

 

Rin turned his attention to look at the deserted beach. After news spread about a body being found there the place became less popular. Fewer and fewer people started going there. They didn't want to end up like the other male had. He sighed and looked around. "It is pretty empty." He said. "It's not even as cold as it was yesterday. I don't even see many people walking today only a few. " He said. He wanted to check here because it was close to where the old restaurant was but even if anyone had seen him walk near the beach it would be hard to tell and they didn't have security camera's out there. The old restaurant was now a garden so he knew security cameras wouldn't be there either. Kind to think of it all the stores there were older fashion and none of them had security cameras. If they did they wouldn't be able to catch Makoto unless he went in. He sighed to himself. This was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. 

 

"Rin... I don't see anything. Maybe we should just drive around." Sousuke said. "We have a street the boss asked us to check out that's across town. There has been several robberies and it's a busy street maybe someone saw him there?" He said. He knew Makoto hadn't gotten that far so that would be the best place to have Rin go. 

 

Rin sighed and nodded. "You're right we should go check there. Plus there is a homeless shelter so maybe he could have went there." He said. 

 

Sousuke felt relieved and started up the car heading in the opposite direction of where Makoto had been. The two had stopped a few robberies and so far every lead Rin thought he had had come up short. By the end of the day Rin went home empty-handed. Sousuke had dropped the other off at the station. He did his paper work and turned it in. He wished the others a goodbye and got in his car heading to get groceries for them and then made his journey home. He couldn't wait to see Makoto. He hoped the others day had went well. Hopefully there was no trouble. He'd feel better once he was home.


	9. A Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke comes home to see a beautiful sight. The two get closer and start to realize they have a stronger connection. Maybe there was a reason Makoto was brought back. It seemed that it was a lot different then Makoto had imagined. It's confusing to them both but for once something feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are going well for the two~

Makoto was a bit sad when the other went to work. He wanted someone to talk too but he knew the other had to work. The others home was something new to him. He decided to explore a bit. He looked at the rooms smiling as Kali followed him. He didn't rifle through any of the drawers. Although he was curious about the other he knew it was wrong and it was an invasion to the others personal space. He had so many questions for Sousuke. He wanted to know more about the other. He could explain it but he just felt very connected to the other. He thought that Haru was the reason he was brought back but maybe it wasn't for Haru. Maybe Sousuke was the one that needed him after all. 

 

Makoto did love Haru still but he knew he'd have to let him go. He wasn't going to ruin the others family. Haru had every right to move on. He wanted Haru to be happy even if that meant he wasn't with him. He just didn't really understand why Haru and Rin ended up together. Anyone that saw Rin and Sousuke together would say that they'd last. From what it seemed though it looked like Rin was trying to get with Haru as soon as he was dead. Something just didn't set right with him. Even thinking about Rin gave a very uneasy feeling to him. He couldn't shake the feeling but he couldn't quite explain why he was feeling it. 

 

He was getting lost in his thoughts a lot. Trying hard to wrap his mind around what could have possibly happened. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Kali wine. She had to potty and was trying to get the others attention. Makoto looked over at the other finally looking around. He was in the hall zoned out lost in thought. He pet her with a smile and led her to the back door. He let her out going with her. He giggled to himself seeing how happy she looked. After the dog was done going to the bathroom he let her back in shutting the door behind them. She wagged her tail happily jumping up to give him kisses as they were back inside. 

 

Makoto could get used to this. He liked the idea of having a dog and having a handsome man he'd get to walk home. A blush dusted his face as he thought about the other. Part of him felt guilty for having thoughts about another man. The day before he thought he and Haru were getting engaged but he knew that was a broken dream. Part of him wondered if Haru was really going to propose that night. Maybe it was just a regular date. What if Haru didn't love him as much as he thought he did. He went down to the couch sitting down and letting the dog up to lay her head in his lap. He pet her as he got lost in his thoughts again. 

 

He didn't want to think that Haru could have done something with his murder but what if he had? What....what if Rin had? The other seemed to sweep in so quickly after he died. Makoto closed his eyes his head leaning back and his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He just wished that he could remember. He felt like he was on the right path he just needed to remember. Although what was he going to do if he found out who his killer was? He certainly couldn't face them. He also wasn't sure if going to the police would be a good idea. What if they didn't believe him. He knew Sousuke would believe him if he found out who the killer was but everyone else it was hard telling how they'd feel. 

 

Makoto stayed on the couch for the rest of the day falling asleep with Kali cuddled close to him. His arm around her as they slept. Kali was pretty happy about all of this extra attention and affection. He was still asleep when Sousuke arrived home. 

 

Sousuke arrived home with a few bags of groceries in hand. He didn't hear Kali or see her at the window when he got there. He figured Makoto being there was maybe distracting her but he couldn't help but feel a little worried hoping the two were okay. He got his keys and opened the door shutting it behind him and going to enter the code to the security system to make sure it would lock again behind him. He set the groceries down then went to look for Kali and Makoto. A smile spread across his face when he saw Makoto and Kali curled up together. His heart-felt like it skipped a beat at the sight. He couldn't explain why he was falling so quickly for the other but he was falling hard. He knew he wanted to protect the other from anything that could ever hurt him. He never wanted to see a frown on that angelic face. He never wanted the others heart to hurt. Seeing Makoto get so upset the night before really broke his heart. He thought he hated seeing Rin cry but seeing Makoto cry was much more. 

 

He went over to them petting Kali and pressing a kiss to Makoto's forehead. "I'm home." He said softly. For once that word truly meant something. He felt like he was at home and that he was complete for once. 

 

Makoto woke up with a smile blushing as he looked at the other. "Mm welcome home, Sou." He said sweetly. 

 

Sousuke felt his heart melt seeing this beautiful sight. Makoto was beyond precious. He moved a hand to gently cup the others cheek his thumb gently rubbing over the others soft skin. "I'm so happy to come home to you." He said. 

 

Makoto blushed darkly looking into teal eyes. "I'm happy to be here." He said softly leaning into the others touch. He moved a hand gently pulling the others face close so that their lips were barely touching before pressing his lips against the other. 

 

Sousuke felt his breath hitch when the other pulled him closer. He was surprised at the kiss but certainly wasn't about to protest. He couldn't explain it. He felt a spark and obvious connection but there was something different. The others lips felt comforting and safe. As cheesy as it sounded in his head but it felt like home. He continued the kiss. 

 

Makoto felt that same connection. He hadn't felt something like this with Haru. He had a lot of questions but he just wanted to enjoy this. He let Kali moved and pulled the other gently on top of him not really want the kiss to end. 

 

Sousuke's hand moved to run through the others hair as they kissed. He was on top of the other kissing him like if he stopped he'd lose the other. 

 

When they finally broke the kiss a pant left them. Their eyes staring into one another. Makoto moved a hand to gently run through the others hair smiling lovingly at the other. "I know this is going to sound crazy....but this felt right. I always thought Haru was right for me but that kiss is making me question a lot of things." He said. 

 

Sousuke looked at the other. "I feel the same. No kiss with Rin ever felt like this." He said. "I don't know why you're back but I'm happy you're back." He said. "I think I'm falling for you, Makoto." Sousuke said looking at the other. 

 

Makoto blushed looking up at the other his eyes watering with a sweet smile. "I think I'm falling for you two." He said sweetly. He leaned up to kiss the other again but was interrupted by Kali licking both of their faces. He giggled sweetly at that. "Kali...haha...I know...I know you want attention too." he said sweetly. 

 

Sousuke felt like his heart could do backflips hearing that the other felt the same. He was happily about to kiss back until they were interrupted. He laughed petting her head. "Kali way to ruin the moment." He teased. "You're very loved too." He said a laugh leaving him. 

 

Kali happily wagged her tail licking at her masters again. She already took to Makoto like he was one of her owners. She was happy to see her owner happy. 

 

Makoto smiled petting her before looking up at Sousuke sweetly and kissing him again when he got the chance. 

 

Sousuke blushed and gladly kissed back the beautiful angel under his arms. He slowly sat up pulling the other up with him. When they pulled back from a pant again he smiled sheepishly. He then remembered the groceries. "That was wonderful...I want to kiss you some more but I should put the groceries up before they spoil. We can continue this later though right?" He asked with a hopeful look. 

 

"Of course." Makoto said kissing the others cheek and getting up. "I'll help you put the groceries away." He said sweetly. 

 

"Thank you, Makoto." He said getting up and leading the other to the kitchen. 

 

The two of them put away groceries and cooked dinner together. They talked as they cooked. Sneaking kisses when they could. When they finished they plated the food and sat down. 

 

Makoto felt happy for once since he had been here. He didn't feel confused with Sousuke. He felt safe with the other. He felt like he could trust his heart with Sousuke. After all Sousuke had also suffered heartbreak. Part of still had the guilt for enjoying kissing the other so much. Especailly since Haru and Sousuke didn't get along very well. However he knew and had to keep telling himself he couldn't have Haru and he wanted Sousuke. He couldn't explain the overwhelming feeling he felt when he kissed the other. How he felt like his life was complete and that the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering like crazy. He hoped that maybe this is why he was brought back. He wanted a future with the other. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen to ruin it. 

 

Sousuke felt the same as Makoto felt. Just doing simple things like cooking with the other felt perfect. He felt like he had missed out on years of something really wonderful. He couldn't help but question what if? What if him and Makoto had gotten together instead him and Rin? Would Makoto have still been alive? Would they have been happy? Could they have been married with a couple of kids? He knew however over five years ago and even before that he would have never dreamed of anyone but Rin. Even if Makoto had been single he's not sure he would have ever left Rin. Sure things hadn't been perfect in the years he and Rin dated but he was so blinded by love. He shook his head a bit snapping back to reality. He kissed the others cheek before they sat down and began to eat. "Thank you for helping me cook." He said. 

 

Makoto could tell that something was on the others mind but he also had a lot on his own. He smiled looking at the other. "It's no problem. I'm glad I could help." He said as he begin to eat. 

 

When they were done they did dishes together. Made sure Kali had her dinner and then went to the couch to cuddle. Sousuke had the other pulled close into his arms, idly running a hand through the others hair. "Makoto can I ask you something?" 

 

Makoto looked up at the other with curios emeralds. "Of course what is it?" He asked his hand holding the one that was wrapped around his waist. 

 

"You don't feel wrong for kissing me do you?" Sousuke asked. "I uhm...know you just got back so I wanted to make sure I wasn't doing something..." He said. 

 

"Sou.." Makoto said softly. "I wanted this kiss." He said. "I know it seems strange for me to feel these so fast....I liked kissing you." He said. "Haru is married....It does hurt but....I would have and do want him to move on if I was really dead." He said. "I wouldn't have wanted him to be miserable. He's got two kids and a husband. Even if I can't wrap my head around it...I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy too." He said. 

 

Sousuke looked at the other feeling comforted at the others words. "Thank you for being perfect." He said. "You're right." He said. "They moved on so we should too. I don't know how you came back but im very happy that you did." He said. "This is probably going to sound crazy but I feel like you were brought back for me." He said.

 

"No It's not crazy. I feel like I was brought back for you too." Makoto said sweetly gently squeezing the others hand. "I'll admit I was heartbroken when I saw Haru was married and had kids. I was very confused and still am. I'm happy that you found me though. I don't feel like I was brought back for Haru. I was very upset at first. I wondered how someone could be so cruel to bring me back when I had no one. Then you found me and brought me home." He said. "I love you, Sousuke Yamazki." He said. 

 

Sousuke listened to the other hearing his heart nearly jump out of his chest when he heard the other say those very special words. "I love you too, Makoto." He said pulling the other into a sweet yet gentle kiss. He made a vow to himself that he was going to keep Makoto safe no matter what it took. He felt completed and happy for the first time in years. He didn't want to let that go. He didn't want to ever see a look of disappointment on his face. He knew he'd have to figure out a way for them to be together but also keeping Rin away from them. He'd have a lot of thinking to do. For now he just wanted to focus on this kiss staying in the moment with his newly found love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is short I wanted the next chapter to focus on whats to come next with them which is why I stopped it were I did. The next chapter should be a good one *wink wink*


	10. Breathless Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke are really enjoying their makeout session and their love for each other. Things take a step further and they go further to enjoy each others bodies and show just how much love they have for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow things are getting hot in here. There's a reason I wanted the tags there so early. You get it you two crazy lovebirds you.

Makoto felt like he was practically melting into the kisses the other was giving him. They had spent most of the night kissing and it was starting to get more heated. He finally moved to straddle with others lap as they kissed. A soft moan leaving his lips. 

 

Sousuke gasped hearing the other moan. He couldn't help but get more excited hearing that delicious noise. The other straddling his lap took him a little by surprise but then again it made it a lot more fun to kiss him. He was very much enjoying that. Having someone so beautiful kissing him was more than perfect. He moved his hands to the others round ass gently squeezing it as they kissed hoping to hear another moan from the other. 

 

Makoto gladly treated the other with a delicious moan that left him into the kiss. He enjoyed having the others larger hands on his backside. As much as he loved his intimate moments with Haru this just felt a lot better. Not that Haru was a bad lover. He just felt more of a spark between him and Sousuke. He moved a hand to tangle it through the others hair. His other hand going up the others shirt. He could feel the tent pitching in the others pants and gently rocked against him. 

 

Sou groaned feeling the other rock against him and pulled back from the kiss with a pant. "Makoto...ahh...mm... you're going to make me crazy." He said. 

 

Makoto was panting as well but looked at the other when he said that. He blushed and bit his bottom lip playfully. "Maybe that's what I'm trying to do." He said in a sexy but almost innocent way. 

 

Sousuke felt his jaw drop at that breathtaking sight. How could he look so fucking sexy and innocent at the same time. "You're so hot. You know that right?" He asked not giving the other a chance to answer before pulling him into a deep kiss. Enjoying the others hands that tangled through his hair. He decided the couch was getting to small for them after a while of heated kissing. He pulled back from the kiss moving to kiss and suck on the others neck. "Wrap your legs around my waist im going to take us to the bedroom." He said moving to pick the other up holding onto him but not stopping the kisses to the others neck. He was a little worried that the neck kisses may be too much since Makoto had been strangled to death but the other didn't seem to be bothered by it. Of course he would stop if he saw any signs of discomfort. 

 

Makoto blushed at the other calling him hot. He was feeling pretty excited himself. Moans still pouring into their heated kiss. He gasped when the other began kissing and sucking on his neck. It felt strange at first but it didn't upset anything him. It even got a few moans out of him. He nodded and wrapped his legs around the others waist. His arms wrapping around the others neck. 

 

Sousuke winced a bit but wasn't going to show the other that. His shoulder was mostly better from being hit but he really shouldn't be carrying Makoto like this but he wanted to. It was just such an in the moment thing. He thankfully managed to get him to the room safely and shut the door behind him by bumping into it. Kali didn't need to see what the two of them may possibly do. He gently laid the other back onto the bed moving on top of him as he continued kissing the other. 

 

Makoto held onto the other moving to make his own kisses on the others neck but not marking him. As much as he wanted to mark him he knew Rin could see them. Sousuke didn't need questioned by the maroon haired male. "Sou..." He said when he was put on his back looking up at the other. "Ahh....we...should...ahh....we should get these off." He said tugging at the others uniform. As much as he loved seeing the man in the uniform. He was going to love seeing him out of it. 

 

Sousuke smirked and kissed the other one more time before moving up to take off his uniform. He had taken off his stabilizer before he left to come back home. That was no longer on him. You could see slight bruising but Sousuke had forgotten about it in the moment. Only the slight tenderness making him remember. 

 

Makoto watched eagerly as the other took off his clothes. His eyes however were drawn to the bruised shoulder. His hand gently went up to it. "Sousuke....what happend?" He asked softly. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked with a worried look. 

 

Sousuke looked at the other and gently cupped his cheek. "Please don't worry about it." He said softly in a soothing tone. "Rin hit my shoulder because I wasn't taking him seriously. I'm just fine. It doesn't hurt." He said softly. 

 

Makoto leaned into the others touch and nodded. "I hate that he hurt you." He said softly. "I remember you hurting your shoulder...I just worry." He said. 

 

"I know you do, baby." Sousuke said softly looking at the other. "I'm just fine, I promise. Let's not let this ruin our moment." He said softly giving the other a more gentle kiss to his lips this time. 

 

Makoto appreciated the gentle kiss and nodded. "I love you, Sousuke." He said softly. 

 

"I love you too, Makoto." Sousuke said with a smile nuzzling into the other a bit. The mood hadn't been ruined but he felt like he should be more gentle with the other. He did want to take his time after all. Makoto was something that should be cherished and this would be their first time together. "We have all night so I'm going to start slow. I really want to enjoy this moment." He said.

 

Makoto smiled sweetly and nodded looking at the other. For someone that had such a hard exterior he really was quite the romantic. Sousuke was so gentle and sweet. Why Rin would ever let him go he'd never understand. 

 

Sousuke trailed gentle kisses down the others neck working off Makoto's shirt and then kissed the others chest. His eyes would flutter up to see the others reaction to see if he was liking it. 

 

Soft noises would leave his kiss swollen lips. They were sweet and gentle. He enjoyed each delicate flutter of the others lips against his skin. 

 

Sousuke moved his mouth to run his tongue over the others nipple smirking a bit when he heard the shuddered moan coming from the male beneath him. "Do you like that?" Sousuke asked the other. 

 

Makoto blushed nodding at the other. "I do..mm...they're sensitive...so it feels really good." he said another moan leaving him as the other licked against it again. His body arching slightly when the other took the perky nub into his mouth. "Sous...uke...~" He moaned out softly his eyes closing as soft moans spilled from his mouth.

 

Every moan and noise that left the other was like a beautiful symphony to his ears. He sucked and gently nibbled on the others perky nipple eagerly awaiting what sounds would leave the other. His other hand moved to tweak the neglected nub that was waiting to be played with. He was delighted when that got a loud moan from the male. He saw the others cheeks darken out of embarrassment for how loud he had gotten. God he was perfect. 

 

The other playing with his nipples felt beyond amazing. Moans left him and soon they got louder much to his embarrassment. He hated to admit that he could get pretty loud in bed. Then again he knew his partner probably didn't mind that. Partner that's right. They did love each other so maybe they were partners. After a while of the other abusing his nipples he asked the other in a breathless pant to stop. "Ahh.....stop...please...I'll cum....it's too soon." He said his cheeks darkening more. 

 

Sousuke pulled off when the other asked him to stop. He blushed looking at the already flustered sight. Even when the other was flushed and panting he was still breath-taking. He kissed the others lips gently before working off the others pants slowly sliding them down until they were off. He kissed the others tone thighs. He looked up at the other before gently nibbling on the skin getting another moan from the male. Every moan spurred him on and made him want to do more to hear that beautiful voice. Part of him wanted to hurry it up and fuck the other until he was screaming his name but the other part of him still wanted to go slow and that's the part that was winning. He didn't want to hurt the other and he still wanted to enjoy this so he'd take his time. 

 

Meanwhile Makoto was already unraveling under the others touch. His cheeks still flushed and moans spilling from his kiss swollen lips. "Sou...ahh....please more." He said softly. He didn't like being so needy but he couldn't help how the others touches made him feel. 

 

Sousuke heard the small plea and was gladly willing to do as the other asked but still in a slow pace. He moved the others boxers down setting the others large member free. He hadn't expected the other to be nearly as big as him. He gave the other a few strokes hearing the delighted moans a few times before stopping. He then worked on his own pants tossing his belt and then his pants to the side. Now it was time for his boxers. He blushed feeling the others eyes on him. It was one of his favorite parts was seeing someones reaction to his rather large member. He slid them off showing off his very erect and large member. 

 

Makoto watched eagerly gently biting his bottom lip as the other stripped. He waited for the other to take off his boxers blushing darkly when he saw how huge the other was. Haru was nowhere near that size. Was Sousuke going to fit? 

 

Sousuke smirked seeing the others eyes go wide and leaned over the other capturing his lips into his own before pulling back and moving to purr into the others ear. "Do you like what you see?" 

 

Makoto blushed darkly shivering as the other purred into his ear. The others hot breath touching his skin. It was enough to make him moan. "I do." He said in a breathless gasp. 

 

Sousuke smiled and pulled back. "Are you ready to go further?" He asked. 

 

"Yes I am." Makoto said looking at the other. He was very much ready to do more. He knew the other would really have to prepare him though or he could hurt himself. 

 

Sousuke smiled and leaned over moaning when their members rubbed against each other. He bit his bottom lip before moving to open the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube and condoms. He knew the condoms were probably expired but the lube he knew wasn't. He looked at Makoto. "Makoto...the only condoms I have are really expired.....we could try them but they could break." He said wanting to be honest with the other. "I'm clean but there is always the risk of pregnancy." He said. 

 

Makoto shuddered when the other accidentally rubbed against him. He already felt so close. He looked at the other when the question was asked. He bit his bottom lip trying to think. They could try using the condoms. There was still a chance they could break. He also thought about just not using them. There was a chance he could get pregnant but....he honestly wasnt really opposed to having a child with the other. "Don't use them." He said softly. 

 

"I....are you sure?" Sousuke asked. "If you are then we can do other things." He said looking at the other. 

 

"No, I want to have sex with you. I know there is the risk of getting pregnant but maybe it's not such a bad thing if it's with you." Makoto said his hand reaching up to gently touch the others cheek. He had one of his famous smiles on. 

 

Sousuke felt his heart skip a beat. "If you're okay with it then I'm fine with it. I just didn't want to risk getting you pregnant if you didn't want that." He said. "I wouldn't mind starting a family with you." He said. "I know it's quick but....it feels right." He said leaning down to kiss the other. 

 

"It does feel right." Makoto said sweetly looking at the other with so much love. He knew by the others concerns and questions that he was the right one.

 

Sousuke gave him another kiss before moving to prep the other. He moved to his knees and gently spread the others legs. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers putting some on the others puckered entrance as well to make it easier. "Are you ready?" Sousuke asked. 

 

"I am." Makoto said taking a deep breath his eyes focusing on the other. 

 

Sousuke nodded and moved back up so that he could kiss the other and help distract him from any discomfort or pain. "If it becomes too much please tell me and I'll stop." He said. "I'm going to enter one now." He said before kissing the other and pushing a finger gently into the other. Letting the hole adjust to him before pushing the rest of the digit in. 

 

Makoto kissed back a gasp leaving his throat. It didn't hurt but the feeling was slightly uncomfortable but when wasn't it? Sousuke was being pretty gentle with im so he knew it would feel better soon. 

 

Sousuke began to move his finger around when he felt the other was ready. He continued kissing the other and moving it around. When the other felt lose enough he asked if the other was ready for another before inserting a second and then later on a third when the other said he was ready. His fingers curled in and out of the other trying his best to focus on the spots that would make the other feel good. From the expressions and noises the other was giving he could tell it was working. 

 

Makoto really appreciated how gentle the other was being with him. Moans spilled from his lips as his body relaxed around the fingers. They felt really good inside of him and he couldn't help but rock his hips back on them a bit. A soft cry leaving him when the other managed to hit his prostate. 

 

Sousuke looked up quickly when he saw the cry but saw a look of pure bliss and knew he had found the others prostate. He brushed his fingers against it watching as the other squirmed and moaned. He kept hitting that delicious spot enjoying every facial expression and noise the other was making. 

 

Makoto's body arched when the other continued to hit that spot more moans leaving him. "Sou...hngg....Sou...I need you now...please...please." He said with a desperate and panted plea. 

 

Sousuke felt like he could cum on the spot by just hearing the other pant. "Of course anything for you, baby." Sousuke said as he pulled out his fingers. He then grabbed the lube bottle again and coated his member before moving to line up to the others entrance. "You're sure you want this? He asked softly. He wanted this desperately but he wanted to make sure even though he was already sure he knew the answer. 

 

Makoto looked at the other with a pleaful look. "I'm sure I want this." He said. "Please, Sousuke." He said as he wrapped his legs around the others waist gently nudging the others member to enter him. 

 

Sousuke gasped feeling his member move against the others entrance. "Okay then I won't keep you waiting any longer." He said. He pulled the other into a sweet kiss before slowly pushing the head of his member into the others body. He groaned feeling an instant tightness against his member. Fuck that felt amazing. He took a breath pulling himself from the kiss. He had to keep himself calm. He didn't want to hurt Makoto. He looked at the male beneath him gently pushing the others hair out of his face. "Tell me when it's okay to add more." He said softly. "I don't want to hurt you." He said. 

 

Makoto gasped when the other finally pushed into him. The other already felt so big inside of him and it was only the head. He took a breath allowing his body to adjust to the rather thick and large member inside of him. "It feels good." he said after a moment. "You can add more." He said softly wrapping his arms gently around the others neck. 

 

Sousuke nodded moving to kiss the others neck as he pushed in a couple more inches. Eventually after a few stops and breaks to make sure the other was okay he was almost nearly all inside of the other. "I just have a little more to go. Are you okay if I push in the rest?" He asked soft pant leaving him as he looked into the others eyes. The incredible tightness was driving him wild. It felt beyond amazing. 

 

Makoto was panting as well. The others large member almost nearly inside of him. It felt blissfully amazing. He looked into the others eyes and nodded. "Please I'm ready." He said waiting for the other to push the rest in. 

 

Sousuke nodded and with one swift motion pushed the rest of himself inside of the other. A moan leaving him in response. "You're so tight....it feels really good, Makoto." He said. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. 

 

Makoto arched holding onto the other a soft cry leaving him when the other was finally all the way in. It hurt a little but the other was already damn near pressing against his sweet spot and it already felt amazing. "I'm okay...im okay...you feel so good." He said. "Please move." He said. 

 

Sousuke didn't need to be told twice. He slowly started thrusting his hips inside of the other. Groans and moans already escaping his lips. 

 

Makoto gasped moaning out. His fingers moving to curl into the others hair. "Mm...Sousuke~" He moaned out. His legs staying wrapped around the others waist. Each thrust sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. It felt absolutely amazing and was probably the best he had ever felt. 

 

Sousuke felt the same way. Makoto's tightness around him was blissfully amazing and the fingers curling in his hair was fantastic. He pulled the other into a kiss. Their moans clashing together as they kissed. Soft breathless pants leaving the both of them as well. 

 

"Sou...Sousuke!" Makoto cried out into the kiss when the other hit his spot dead on his body trembling at the pleasure. "Faster...please...please...its there its there." He said in a choked out beg. 

 

Sousuke felt his entire body shiver. Hearing Makoto beg like that and the sounds he was making were enough to send him over the edge. He obeyed and began thrusted his hips faster. 

 

Their moans and groans grew louder. Pants and the sounds of their skin hitting filling up the room. His thrusts grew faster and a little rougher. Every cry of pleasure the male made sending him further and further over the edge. "Makoto..Makoto." He said his voice deep and husky with lust. "Fuck...im close." He said. His eyes focusing on the absolutely breath-taking image of the other bouncing underneath him. Each erotic face Makoto made would send shivers down his spine and spur him on to go further and to abuse that sweet spot as much as possible to make the other feel good. 

 

Makoto was a mess under the other. Cries, moans, and pants of pleasure leaving his lips. His face was flushed and sweat was glistening his body as well as the others. His body bouncing at the others movements. "Sousuke! Sousuke!" He cried out the others name continuing to leave his lips like his life depended on it. "I'm going to cum!" He cried out. 

 

Sousuke felt like he was going to break hearing the other cry out that loud. He was going to drive the other over the edge as well as himself. He starting thrusting rought practically slamming into the others prostate causing the other male to scream underneath him. Good thing the walls were sound proof or the neighbors might hear them. "Makoto!" He cried out as he came hard into the other. 

 

"Sousuke! Sousuke!" Makoto screamed out as the other slammed against his prostate. His body trembling as he came hard with the other. He hoped to god no one could hear him. 

 

When they were down the room was filled with ragged pants as they both tried to catch their breath. 

 

Sousuke looked down at the best beneath him. Once he was calmed down enough he gave a sloppy yet sweet kiss to the others lips. "That was.....amazing....you're incredible, Makoto." He said.

 

Makoto looked up at the other still panting. His emerald eyes glazed over in pure bliss. "That...ahh...was incredible. You're so good...I love you, Sousuke." He said giving the other a very tired smile after kissing back.

 

Sousuke smiled sweetly seeing the other smile. Even after doing this Makoto still looked like an angel under his arms. He peppered kisses all over the others face. "I love you too, Makoto." He said pulling out of the other with a groan. He could see just how much he had filled the other which was honestly rather impressive. He moved to lay by the others side kissing his forehead and pushing the others hair back gently. They both needed to get cleaned up but honestly he was so exhausted. 

 

Makoto smiled at the kisses to his face. He gasped when the other pulled out. He could feel some of the others seed leaving him. Wow that really felt like a lot. When the other laid beside him he moved close to the other resting his sweaty head onto the others sweaty chest. They were both covered in sweat and some of Makoto's cum. He let his eyes flutter shut when the other wrapped his arm around him. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and soon he was asleep curled close to the others chest. 

 

Sousuke smiled seeing the other had fallen asleep. He kissed the others forehead pulling him closer and the sheets over them before letting own eyes flutter shut. "I love you, my angel." He said softly before finally falling asleep.


	11. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes home a bit frustrated with not finding anything else about were Makoto could be. He spends family time with the ones he fought so hard to have. Haru's still bothered by the previous day and that causes some tension for him and his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little all over the place. I wanted to be able to give a little more detail with Rin but not fully go into what happened that day since there are plans for a later chapter. Also arguments lead to things so that happened.

Rin wasn't pleased to say the least when all of the leads he thought he had had come up dry. Sousuke really didn't seem to know anything. Maybe Makoto left town? He still didn't like the thought of the other being alive again but maybe the other would stay out of their lives and he wouldn't have to make him go away. He sighed and went home after Sousuke had dropped him back off at the station. 

 

Rin headed home knowing he had a still stressed out husband to tend to and their kids needed him as well. He wanted to do some driving on his own to see if he could find any answers but his family needed him. He pulled up parking his car and turning it off. He got out grabbing his things and headed into their home. A smile tugging at his lips when he heard Daichi laughing. His happy family really made everything he had down and was doing worth the time. 

 

Of course Rin knew it was messed up to kill your husbands ex lover and that Haru would hate him if he ever found out. He wasn't going to let that happen though. As far as everyone's concerned Makoto's murder was never found. It's not that he totally hated Makoto but he was jealous of him. He always had been. Makoto had such a strong connection with Haru and that's something he always wanted but Makoto was always in the way. When he moved to Australia he thought he could forget about Haru and make this as a way to make the other want him but that didn't happen. Sousuke wanted him but he had never wanted Sousuke like that. Haru was who he had always wanted. When he came back from Australia he thought he could sweep the other off of his feet but Makoto already had his claws in the other. So he settled for Sousuke. Sousuke was a good friend and he had cared a lot of him but he didn't love him like he loved Haru. He didn't feel like Makoto loved Haru like he did. He and Sousuke ended up dating and he put on a façade to make sure everything seemed like he was happy. He craved for the other to feel jealous but nothing ever happened. Four years of Haru and Makoto being together and not once did they crack or break under the pressure. Rin's breaking point was Haru telling him he was going to propose to Makoto. He knew what day it was and he certainly wasn't going to let the other accept it and that's exactly what he did. He wasn't proud of it but he'd do it again if it meant he got to be with Haru.

 

Rin went over to the three kissing his husbands cheek with a smile. "Hello, sweetheart. How was your day? Are you feeling better?" He asked. "How's my little man and my little princess?" He asked his kids knowing Sakura couldn't answer since she was still just a baby. 

 

"I'm feeling better than yesterday." Haru said. "I'm sorry if I seemed crazy. I really appreciate you being there for me when I needed you." He said. 

 

Rin looked at his husband. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Don't apologize, Haru." He said. "I don't think you were crazy." He said. He wasn't however going to tell the other that the new owner of Makoto's old family home had seen Makoto. The other didn't need to know that. Further more he didn't want Haru getting ideas of looking for Makoto on his own. 

 

"Did you uhm get any reports on anyone seeing him?" Haru asked adjusting Sakura in his arms. 

 

"I didn't..." Rin said. "Maybe he went to look for his family. This is probably a lot for him to handle if he really is back." Rin said. 

 

"You're right." Haru said softly. "I just worry about him being out there alone." He said. "It still hurts to see him that upset." He said. "I always thought he'd be happy that I moved on but now im not so sure." He said. 

 

"Haru..." Rin said. "I'm sure he is happy he just doesn't realize that he's been gone for so long." He said. "Let's not talk about this anymore okay?" He asked. "We should just focus on being happy and spending time with what we do have." He said. 

 

"You're right, Rin." Haru said with a sigh kissing the others cheek. "Sakura wants her daddy time." He said gently handing over their little girl who was reaching for her father. 

 

Rin was glad the other was willing to let the topic go. He smiled seeing their baby girl and took her holding her close. "Did you miss me?" He asked with a smile letting her hold onto his fingers. She was so beautiful to him. Both of his kids were works of perfection in his eyes. 

 

The four of them had their family time together enjoying their time together. Soon Haru got up to make dinner and they all ate. Daichi making a mess of his food like always. 

 

"Daichi..." Haru said with a sigh. "I know you don't mean too...but you really need to be more careful when you eat. You're wearing more of it then what you're actually eating." He said. 

 

Daichi giggled smiling at his parents with a big sharp tooth grinned. "It's good." He said. 

 

Rin smiled seeing the other smile and show his teeth. "That's my boy." Rin said with a proud smile and cleaned the others face off with a napkin. "He just really likes your cooking. He's like his daddy." He said. 

 

Haru smiled moving to kiss their cheeks. He had Sakura in her high chair she was asleep. "I think it's time to lay her down for the night. I'll be back in a minute. Make sure Daichi finishes his food." Haru said gently picking up their daughter and took her to the crib. He tucked her in kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." he said softly. 

 

Rin nodded and made sure Daichi finished his food then helped him down out of his chair. "It's probably time to rest baby boy." He said. 

 

"I'm not tired though, Daddy." Daichi said. "Please let's play." He said. 

 

Rin gently bit his bottom lip looking at his son. "I guess some play time wouldn't be bad." He said. He picked his son and headed to the living room so that they could play. 

 

They played until it was time for Daichi to get his bath and go to bed for the night. Now it was just Rin and Haru resting in their bed. Haru looked over at the other he was still bothered about the night before. "Rin..." He said. He knew the other told him to let it go but he was having a really hard time with it. 

 

Rin looked over at his husband. "Yes, Haru?" He asked. He knew something was on his husbands mind. He knew it was probably about Makoto even though he told the other they should drop the topic. 

 

"I just....should we tell Makoto's parents that we saw him...I mean maybe a heads up would be nice." He said. "I just want to know he's safe." He said. 

 

"Haru...that's for them to find out on their own. I don't want to give them false hope." He said. "Please can we just drop this topic. You're only stressing yourself out." He said. 

 

Haru sighed and turned around so that he wasn't facing the other. "He was a big part of my life, Rin." He said. "You know you didn't ever really let me talk about him." He said. "I get that you don't like talking about the past but he's here." He said. "He's not going to steal me away. We have a family, Rin." He said. 

 

"Is that the only reason you're staying with me?" Rin asked looking at the other. "If we didn't have kids would you leave me for Makoto?" He asked getting defensive. His voice raising a bit. 

 

"Rin that's not what I'm saying." Haru said with an annoyed tone. "I'm simply saying that you don't like it when I talk about him. Even if we didn't have kids I wouldn't leave you for him." He said. "Me and Makoto had something specail.....but we have something better." He said. "You picked me up when I was broken. I needed you, Rin. I still need you." He said. "Please don't get mad." He said turning around to look at the other after a moment. They did fight and he wasn't very happy when they did. 

 

Rin listened to the other and took a breath. "I just know how much you were in love with him.... You know...I just worry that maybe sometimes you would want that more than me." He said. "I love you, Haru." He said. "I'm not mad...just a little irritated." He said. "I had a long day at work and this is all just stressing me out. I'm sorry, baby." He said kissing the others lips. 

 

Haru kissed the other back moving a hand up to the others face. "I know...just please don't worry about that anymore. You and I are perfect and I don't want to change that." He said. He moved to kiss the other again a little deeper. 

 

Rin pulled the other close deepening the kiss gladly. This was definitely something he liked after they would fight. They normally always made up. The more heated the argument the better the sex was. He ran a hand up the others shirt his hand gliding up the others skin. 

 

A soft moan left Haru into the kiss. This did make things better after an argument. He tangled his hands into the others hair knowing the other liked his hair being pulled when they kissed. 

 

Rin moaned back loving the other pulling at his hair. He tugged the others shirt off moving to mark the others neck. He had been down to leave his signature teeth marks on the others pale skin. 

 

It didn't take long until they were both moaning and clothes had been thrown to the ground. Rin had the other on his hands and knees. He marked the others skin all over his back his hands snaking down to the others member. He stroked the others member giving a few rough jerks.

 

Haru gasped moaning out as the other did this a soft groan leaving him. "Rin...ahh...mm...don't...do that...I'll cum." He said. His fingers curling into the sheets tightly. 

 

Rin smirked at that. "Mm maybe that's what I want you to do." He said. He moved up to nip at the others ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." He purred out. 

 

Haru shivered at the others words. Honestly wanting nothing more than to be fucked senseless into the sheets. He was stressed and he knew Rin was. It was definitely a way to unwind. He was thankful their kids were heavy sleepers although sometimes they got interrupted. 

 

Rin grabbed the nearly empty lube bottle and coated his fingers. He entered one and began to move it kissing the others neck as he stretched him. He wanted to hurry up but was also being careful of the other too. He wanted to be inside of his husband but he also needed to make sure he wasn't hurting him. 

 

Haru moaned keeping his head in the sheets trying to muffle the noises that left him. His ass hiked up in the air for his husband to play with. A soft yelp left him when the others free hand gave it a smack. 

 

Rin smirked after that action. "Mm you like it when I smack your ass. Don't you, Baby?" He asked with a purr adding in a second finger and quickly curling them. 

 

Haru whimpered a choked out moan leaving him as the other curled his fingers. "I do...ahh...I do...hnng....Rin....hurry...." He said. 

 

Rin was more than delighted to hear the others choked up moans and began to thrust his fingers faster soon adding a third and final finger. When he thought the other was ready he pulled out and coated his member tossing the bottle of lube to the side. Haru was taking something so that he wouldn't get pregnant not that Rin minded having another child but with the Makoto stuff and Sakura still being pretty young it probably wasn't the right time to have another kid. He looked at the other as he lined up his member to the others entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked with a purr. 

 

Haru nodded desperately ready for the other to enter him. "I am...I am please please..." He said. 

 

Rin loved every moment over the other begging. "Whatever you want, baby." He said before pushing into the other groaning at the tightness that formed around his member. "Fuck...you're tight." He said. 

 

Haru moaned out as the other pushed into him. "Hnng...Rin....ahh...move..." He said. 

 

"Gladly." Rin purred once the other gave him the go ahead. He started off with slow thrusts and then was soon pounding the other into the sheets. His nails digging into the others hips as he slammed into him. 

 

Haru's moans started to leave him muffling as he tried to bury his head into the sheets. Cries of the others name leaving him as the other started slamming into him. His body bouncing under the other. "Rin! Rin!" He cried out. His knuckles white as the other continued. He knew he wasn't going to last long. 

 

Rin was panting as he thrusted more. Sweat was starting to glisten down his face and chest as he thrusted into the other. He was very pleased as the others body bounced under him. "Fuck...Haru...you're so fucking perfect under me." He purred. "I'm going to cum...soon...are you getting close..." He asked. 

 

Haru nodded quickly his fingers curling more. Their pants, moans, groans, and cries of pleasure filling the room. Haru buried his face into the sheets as he came. "Rin!" He cried out. 

 

"Fuck..Haru!" Rin moaned out as the other came and gave a couple more rough thrusts until he finally came. However he didn't stop his thrusts riding out both of their orgasms. He panted harshly when he done and flipped them over so he could see Haru's panting and beautiful face. He loved the way the other looked after he pounded into him. "Mm... think you're ready for round two?" He asked with a smirk. 

 

Haru panted harshly looking at the other a blush filling his cheeks. Of course his husband wanted a round two. He was practically a sex demon sometimes. He nodded catching his breath a cry leaving his throat as the other slammed him down onto his member again. "Rin!" He cried out. 

 

Rin smirked loving the way the other cried his name. Oh this was going to be so much fun. 

 

The of them fucked until they were breathless and couldn't move anymore. Both of them satisfied and totally exhausted. Harsh pants filling the room until it finally faded into light snores from Rin.


	12. Looking For A Future With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up to a beautiful person in his arms. He hopes to wake up everyday for the rest of his life with this sleeping angel in his arms. However there are a few problems. Makoto's killer was still on the loose and how could he do it without Rin finding out? With the possibility of a family and wanting them to be able to live a happy life Sousuke's got to make some important decisions on how to get them out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed that I had more chapters then what I really did and four of them were repeats of the first chapter which they're deleted. As of now there are four chapters so sorry if that confused anyone that's been keeping up with the story. Anyway's It looks like they're doing pretty well hopefully things work out for the two of them.

Sousuke groaned feeling the sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes but smiled seeing the beautiful angel asleep in his arms. He kissed the others forehead gently brushing a thumb against the others skin. He was thankful he didn't have to work today so he could enjoy the other in his arms. The night had felt like a dream but he was very happy that it was very much a reality. 

 

While the other slept he let his mind slip into his thoughts. He knew right now Makoto couldn't leave the house and he didn't want Makoto to have to stay inside for the rest of his life especially if they were to have children. He thought about maybe involving his Chief but expressing that Rin was not to know about this because he had a bad feeling about the others death. Also Rin was married to Makoto's previous lover. If he could get his Chief to help keep it a secret he could find Makoto's parents and move to the town they lived in or a place near by. He also thought about just putting his two weeks in and transferring somewhere far away were no one would find them but.... he did want Makoto to people to see his family. He also knew the other was going to need identification and he'd rather have a job that he could go to if they were to move. He needed to be able to provide for him and the other. He would talk to Makoto about it before making any rash decisions. Just as his mind was about to wonder further he felt the other move in his arms. He smiled seeing the others sleepy reaction. He was breathtaking like this. 

 

Makoto had slept very peacefully in the others arms. Sousuke's arms felt very safe and after the night they had shared he was rather exhausted. He opened his eyes slowly smiling when he saw that he ws still cuddled close to the other. He noticed that Sousuke was awake and leaned up to kiss the others lips. "Mm..Good morning~" He said sweetly looking at the others handsome face. 

 

"Good morning, beautiful." Sousuke said after kissing the others back. He was beyond happy he'd get more opportunities to wake up to the others beautiful face. "Mm I don't have to work today so we can rest more if you want." 

 

Makoto smiled and nuzzled into the other. He was rather adorable when he was just waking up. "Mm..we should get up...although I don't really want to leave. You're warm and nice to cuddle with." He said. 

 

Sousuke chuckled and kissed the others forehead. "You're so cute." He said. "How about we just stay here for a few more minutes and then we'll get a bath together." He said. 

 

Makoto blushed at the other calling him cute. "I'd love that." He said softly resting against the other. 

 

When they were both ready to get up Sousuke surprised the other by picking him up and taking him into the bathroom that was connected to this room. Sousuke kissed the others cheek before gently setting him down. "I knew you might be sore so I wanted to carry you." He said. "It's also just an excuse to carry you because I love holding you in my arms." Sousuke said with a blush. 

 

Makoto gasped as the other picked him up. He carefully held onto the other. He smiled when the other said that and moved to kiss the others lips gently. "You're so wonderful." He said. He actually was sore but he didn't mind it in the slightest. He was more than happy to be sore after their wonderful night together. 

 

Sousuke smiled and leaned over to turn the water on for them. "After our bath I'll cook us something for breakfast." He said. "I was thinking pancakes." He said. 

 

"Mm pancakes sound good." Makoto said with a smile. 

 

When the water was ready Sousuke turned off the water and picked Makoto up letting them both settle in the water. He knew he couldn't pick the other up anymore right now. His shoulder was starting to bother him a little. He wasn't going to focus on that. Instead he kissed the others cheek.

 

Makoto smiled at the kiss to his cheek. He enjoyed how affectionate and caring the other was. He moved to kiss the others chin. Their hands both exploring each others body as they got cleaned up. Both of them whispering sweet nothings to another. 

 

When they were done they dried off and let the water out. Sousuke showed Makoto some clothes he had picked up for the other. He couldn't get much since he didn't want it to look suspicious and Makoto was about his size anyways so who was to say it was for someone else. They both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. 

 

Kali perked up as soon as she saw her owners and quickly went over to them happy to see them. Her tail wagging happily as the two gave her the attention she wanted. She went to her bowls indicating that she was ready for breakfast. 

 

Sousuke chuckled and got her breakfast ready smiling as she ate. "She's such a good dog." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled and gave the other a nod. "She is a very good dog." He said. 

 

Sousuke kissed the others cheek not having enough of giving the other kisses and attention. After the kiss he cooked them breakfast. They fed each other and shared more kisses, laughs, and sweet words. 

 

When breakfast was over they let Kali out in the backyard sitting on the back porch enjoying the fresh air. He knew sadly this was the most fresh air the other was going to get until he could figure something out. He wanted to wait until they were inside before talking to the other. His neighbors could hear them and he still wasn't very trusting of Rin. He knew Rin could ask his neighbors if they heard anyone. When the three of them went back inside he took the others hand and led them to the couch. "Makoto...I have something I wanted to talk to you about." 

 

Makoto gently squeezed the others hand as he sat on the couch with him. Kali moving to rest her head in his lap again as she laid beside them. "What is it, Sousuke?" He asked. 

 

"Well with you coming back it does create risks because your killer is still out there. Which means you're not able to move freely. I don't feel comfortable with Rin knowing because I honestly don't trust him." He said. "I know that may sound heartless.....but he's given me a lot of reasons not to trust him." He said. "I was thinking about maybe the two of us getting a place in a town close or the town of were your parents are living." He said. "I want you to be able to connect with them again and I'd feel better if we were away from where all of this happened." He said. 

 

Makoto listened to the other. He did understand the others concerns and did agree with him. "I would like to see my family again." He said. "Although what about your job....and it seems like you've put a lot into this home. I don't want you to have to move just because of me." He said. 

 

"Makoto, anywhere I go with you is home." Sousuke said. "We could be starting a family and I don't feel like this is the place to start a family. As for my job I can ask to be transferred once I know what town your parents are living in I can have my job transferred there or to somewhere near by." He said. "I was thinking about involving my chief. I could invite him over and explain our situation and why I don't want Rin to know. He can get me transferred and then we can move." He said. "I just don't want you to be stuck in here. That's not fair to you." He said. 

 

Makoto listened to the other and nodded. He understood the others point. The other was making a good point. It wouldn't be fun to be trapped in here all the time. He did want to be able to walk outside without worrying about being seen. He wanted to be able to go on dates with the other. Pick out baby clothes with the other if they were to have a child. Even simply walking Kali out somewhere would be nice. "I do see your point and I agree. I think telling your chief would be the better option. If we were to just up and move Rin would question it but maybe if your boss could say something else it would get Rin off of your case." He said. 

 

"Okay I will call him and invite him over then. Probably for dinner so he doesn't think im being suspicious. Rin and I haven't been getting along at work so he may be able to tell him he had me transferred because we weren't getting along." He said. 

 

Makoto nodded moving to run a hand through the others hair. "Hopefully that will work and he'll be able to help us." He said. "Also him knowing about me may be able to keep you out of trouble too." He said. "I don't want people thinking you're doing something bad." He said. 

 

Sousuke nodded looking at the other. He didn't want people to think he was the killer and had kept Makoto hostage all these years even though there was a physical body and police reports. People were crazy however and would do anything for a good bust. 

 

They talked for a while before Sousuke called an invited the chief over for dinner. He was thankful when the chief agreed. Even more so when the other said his wife wouldn't be attending since she was sick. 

 

When the time came. Sousuke had dinner made for the three of them. He went to the door seeing who it was and let the other in with a smile. "Thanks for coming over, Chief Fuji." He said. 

 

"It's no problem. However we're outside of work so you can call me Yen." He said. "Just don't get comfortable with it. At work I'm Chief Fuji." He said. 

 

"Understood Sir." Sousuke said looking at the other. 

 

"The food smells wonderful." Yen said as he walked towards the smell. He saw three plates of food. "Oh do we have a guest with us?" He asked. 

 

"Actually we do...my boyfriend...I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. 

 

"I had a feeling I wasn't being invited over for just a nice dinner." Yen said. 

 

"I do apologize but I promise it's serious." Sousuke said giving the other a bow. "Please...just hear me out." He said. 

 

Yen sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. If Sousuke wasn't one of his better officers he wouldn't have entertained it. He looked at the other and nodded. "Okay Yamazki what's wrong?" He asked. "Where is you boyfriend?" He asked. 

 

"Thank you, Sir." Sousuke said with another bow. "He's in my room with Kali. I wanted to talk to you frist before introducing him to you." He said. "I promise it's not illegal. The situation is just....very strange." He said. 

 

"Strange how?" Yen asked with a raised brow. 

 

"Well... do you remember the Tachibana case five years ago. The anniversary of it was a few days ago." He said. 

 

The older male thought about it trying to remember and nodded. "Yes I remember. It was very sad and his loved ones were rather heartbroken. Actually kind to think of it... didn't Matsuoka marry the others widow?" He asked. 

 

Sousuke nodded looking at the other. "He did marry his widow." He said. "Anyways....Makoto's killer was never found and somehow....he's alive again. I know that sounds crazy but he's in the room with Kali. Rin was asking about him yesterday and some of our patrols consisted in him questioning people to try to find Makoto. I just....feel like he's going to hurt Makoto. I can't guarantee he killed Makoto and I don't want to rip an innocent man away from his family if he didn't do it." He said. "Makoto doesn't have any memory of how he died. When I found him in the park he thought it was five years ago on the same day. That was the case I was called to look into of the one sleeping on the bench after park house." He said. "I know it sounds crazy but I promise it's true." He said. 

 

Yen listened to the other his eyes widening. This did sound crazy but Sousuke was never one to lie to him. If the other was lying he would know. He always knew when Sousuke was covering for Rin or for someone else. "I want to see him." He said. "This does sound crazy but I know you wouldn't dare lie to me about something like this." He said. 

 

Sousuke nodded thankful the other was willing to hear him out. "I'll be right back." He said with a quick bow and came back with Makoto and Kali. "Mr. Fuji..i mean Yen. This is my boyfriend, Makoto." He said. 

 

Makoto gave a small bow. "It's very nice to meet you, Sir." He said looking at the other. 

 

The mans eyes widened in surprise. The last time he had seen this male was five years ago on a table lifeless and cold. "I can't believe it..." He said. He touched the others shoulder pulling back when it didn't go through. So Makoto was real? This wasn't something the other was making up. "Okay I believe you, Sousuke." He said. "I have a couple of questions to ask. One how did you become his boyfriend so quickly? Two why are you telling me this? Three what do you want me to do?" He asked. 

 

"I found Makoto in the park asleep on the bench. It took me by total surprise but I couldn't just leave him out in the car so I brought him to my place. We connected and I didn't expect for us to get together so quickly but we have. It's just a very strong connection that I never thought I'd get with anyone." He said. He rubbed Makoto's shoulder a bit and looked at him. You could tell just how much he loved the other. He then looked back to his boss. "I'm telling you this because I need your help. I want to find Makoto's family so I can take him to see them. I want them to be able to reconnect not many people get the opportunity to see and have their loved ones back from the dead." He said. "I also want to move. We could have a child on the way and with Makoto's killer still loose it's just not safe for Makoto to be here." He said. "I don't trust Rin. He was really questioning people for answers. Like I said I'm not sure if he killed him but I don't want him knowing that I have Makoto. I made it clear to him that I didn't know where Makoto was. That's why I got hit yesterday." He said. "If it's possible I want to be transferred close to Makoto's family so we can move. You can tell Rin that you're transferring me because of our arguments." He said. "Please I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important." He said.

 

The older man listened to what Sousuke had to say. Although this was very weird and Sousuke could be questioned he knew that there was no way Sousuke had kept Makoto for five years. He saw the others body and had even attended the funeral. "I'll help you." He said. "It sucks im going to lose one of my best officers....but I'd rather you be happy and safe. Matsuoka is off tomorrow so I'll pull some strings and get you transferred near by as well as the new address for Makoto's family. I have friends all over so I'll see about securing you a nice place that's secure and that will fit a growing family." He said. "I also expect an invite to the wedding and to see the baby when there is one." He said. 

 

Sousuke and Makoto were both beyond grateful. They both bowed thanking the other. 

 

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, Sir." Sousuke said. "I hate to leave but I've got to do what's right for me and Makoto." He said. "Also I promise you'll be invited." He said. 

 

"It's no problem. You're like a son to me and I take care of my kids." Yen said. "I'll make sure Matsuoka doesn't know. As far as he's concerned I'm having you transferred because of yesterday's incident.I'll just say it was either transfer one of you or fire you both." He said. 

 

Honestly hearing that he was like a son to the other made his heart swell a bit. Sousuke's own parents had passed years ago and it meant a lot to him because he did think of the other as a father. "Thank you." He said. "When you know a definite date when we can move I'll make sure to have are things out." He said. 

 

"Of course and Makoto will be given a new identity as well. If the killer is still out there or if say it is Matsuoka we need a new identity so he can't just search Makoto in our system. Legally he is dead and that's how it will stay." He said. "However if Matsuoka is searching for stuff when he shouldn't be he's getting fired. I understand he has a family but he's been nothing but trouble." He said. "Now let's eat." He said with a smile. "Dinner smells great and I'd hate to let it go to waste." He said. 

 

"Of course." Sousuke said with a smile and led them to the table so they could eat. He was beyond happy and thankful that he'd get to move and start a new life with Makoto and that the other was willing to help him. Makoto was going to be safe and they'd be free to live their lives normally. 

 

Makoto was beyond thankful too. Once they were able to move he'd be free and they'd be able to be a real couple. He'd be able to go out and walk with the other whenever he wanted. He still wasn't sure about going anywhere alone just yet but he was happy he'd get to start his life with the other. 

 

This was hopefully going to be the start of something beautiful for the both of them.


	13. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke having everything set for them to start their new lives together. However someone wants to stop by but will he get very far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little off or short? I was trying to get what I wanted into this chapter done and I hope it works. Also smut wasn't supposed to happen but it did whoops my hands slipped.

After that night Sousuke's boss had worked on getting Sousuke transferred. He managed to get Sousuke in the town close to Makoto's parents. He also set it up to were Makoto would be able to get his I.D and anything he would need at the other station Sousuke would now be working at. He didn't want to have it done there incase Rin tried to look into anything. When Rin asked why Sousuke's name wasn't on the work schedule anymore he told him it was because they couldn't get alone. 

 

Rin wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Sousuke moving or being transferred but it beat him having to transfer and move him and his family. He hadn't gotten the chance to pester Sousuke about it since their schedules had been different. 

 

Sousuke was thankful he hadn't had to deal with Rin and that he would get to move and start his life with Makoto. He and Makoto were currently packing everything in the house. It was his stuff since Makoto had come here with nothing. He looked over at Makoto as they packed. "I'm really glad we're moving in a few days." He said. 

 

"I am too." Makoto said sweetly as he put away some of Sousuke's books. "It's going to be nice to have a fresh start." He said. "I'm really looking forward to what our future holds for us." He said. 

 

"I am too." Sousuke said moving to kiss the other gently. He and Makoto both had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. They shared a love that was so pure and sweet. He had never been this happy with someone else. 

 

Makoto smiled kissing the other back. He pulled away shyly knowing they really needed to finish packing or they'd never get anything done. "We should really finish packing sweetheart." He said sweetly. 

 

"We should...I just love kissing you and touching you. You're quite the distraction." Sousuke said with a purr. He was about to kiss the other again when he heard a knock at the door. "Makoto listen to my voice when i go to answer the door. If it's Rin you have to stay upstairs and hide." He said kissing the others cheek. 

 

"I understand." Makoto said looking at the other. RIn's name made him more uneasy as time passed. He still couldn't remember anything but if Sousuke didn't trust him then he's not sure he wanted to trust the other either. 

 

Sousuke went to answer the door and sure enough it was Rin. "Oh, Rin." He said loud enough for the other to hear. "It's you. What are you doing here?" He said with an annoyed look. 

 

Makoto heard his cue and went to the closet an in an empty room hiding in it. He hoped that Rin wouldn't come into that room or they'd be in trouble. 

 

Rin noticed the annoyed glare. "Well I wanted to stop by and visit. The Chief said that you're being transferred to another location. He said it's pretty far out." He said. "It sucks to see you go." He said. 

 

"Well you are the reason I have to be transferred, Rin. Hitting my shoulder the other day at work must have set him over the edge. Now I have to move and you get to stay here." He said with an annoyed tone. 

 

Rin looked offended that the other was getting upset. "Well fine I was going to offer you my help but if I'm such a bad person I'll go home. " Rin said looking at the other. 

 

"Go home." Sousuke said with a light growl. "Ever since you broke up with me after you practically cheated on me with Haru you've been nothing but an asshole. I don't think you ever loved me in the first place. I was just good enough for you until Makoto got out of the picture. It seemed pretty convenient you know." He said. 

 

"I didn't cheat on you with, Haru. I did love you but I've always felt a connection with Haru." Rin said getting defensive. 

 

"That's bullshit and you know it. As soon as Makoto died you were going over to his house all the time and you dumped me saying you needed to be there for him. Then you show up hand in hand kissing him as you go to get the rest of your stuff you left at my old place." He said. "Ever since then I've had to hear about how great your sex is and how sad and pathetic I look. You nearly got my fired countless of times. So I am happy I'm leaving. I don't have to deal with your bullshit anymore." He said. "So do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my life." He said slamming the door shut and locking it. 

 

Rin honestly hadn't expected that much anger from the other. The door slammed in his face and he was left totally shocked and trying to wrap his mind around it all. Sousuke just yelled at him? He told him off. Was he really that much of an asshole to the other? He hadn't really been thinking about the others feelings. He was only concerned with his own. He stood there for a few minutes before turning back to go to his car. Maybe it was a good thing Sousuke was going. Sousuke could have had him fired countless of times. He got into his car and sighed starting it up and heading off to go back home. 

 

Sousuke was fuming and waited untill Rin was far out of sight to go get Makoto. He found Makoto in the closest and sighed. "I'm sorry if you heard any of that." He said softly. "I guess...I have a lot of pent-up aggression about it all. I'm happy with you though." He said. "I'm so happy that I get to be away from that nuisance and I get to be with an angel like you." He said. 

 

Makoto had heard the other raising his voice and the door slamming. He couldn't hear all of it but he knew the other was pretty upset. "It's okay, Sousuke." Makoto said wrapping his arms around the other. "I know you're upset. Rin did a lot of awful things to you." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke felt so much better now that the others arms were around him. Makoto had a very calming effect to him. He was very grateful for that. He kissed the others forehead and nodded. "I love you, Makoto." He said. 

 

"I love you too, Sousuke." Makoto said sweetly. He kissed the other running a hand through the others hair. "Maybe we can leave early?" He asked. "We only have a little bit more to pack and you're off of work." He said. 

 

Sousuke looked at the other. "Actaully that sounds like a wonderful idea. "I'll see if the movers can come a little early so we can get the bigger things in and then we can head off to our new place with Kali." He said. 

 

His Chief well now old Chief had helped him get a nice house that had security like he wanted. It had a big backyard with no neighbors and a pool. It had a good amount of rooms as well which was good for their possibly growing family. They still had a few more weeks to know for sure if Makoto was pregnant or not. They were still trying which he very much enjoyed. The thought of trying for a baby made him very happy. It was something he never thought that he could have. Now he was the most beautiful man in the world and he had changed his life for the better. He was looking forward to their beautiful family they'd have together. 

 

Makoto smiled and nuzzled into the other before pulling back. "Mm let's finish packing sweetheart." He said. 

 

Sousuke nodded and the two of them packed the rest of the things. There were a few necessities they weren't going to pack until last-minute but other than that they were finally done. Sousuke had called the movers and they thankfully agreed to come early. Soon it was going to be a reality. 

 

When the day came Sousuke helped the movers get all of the boxes into the vehicle. He didn't let them see Makoto since he wasn't sure if Rin would decide to question them. When they left he got Kali and Makoto into the car. It was a long drive there but he had good company. He smiled when he saw Makoto asleep in the passengers side. He was so beautiful and perfect. Finally in just one more hour his dream would be a reality. He'd have a big yard with hardly any neighbors. A dog that could protect his family and also be very playful. Most of all he had someone to share it with. When he pulled up to their house he parked the car seeing the moving van. He had given them an extra key so they could start when they got there. He nudged Makoto gently. "Makoto sweetheart were here." He said with a smile. 

 

Makoto woke up slowly opening his eyes and giving Sousuke a tired smile. "Mm... Sou..." He said. He looked around to see the house and smiled more. "We're here." He said. "Sousuke its beautiful." He said. 

 

"It's perfect, Makoto. I can't wait to get inside." He said. "This is our home and a start to a new life together." He said. "I promise you that from now on we'll be happy." He said. 

 

Makoto kissed the other sweetly. "I know we will be." He said. He was happy to see Sousuke so happy and excited. Kali seemed pretty excited as well. 

 

Sousuke got out of the car seeing the movers start to go to their car. "Is it all put inside?" He asked. 

 

"Yes we're all done sir." The man said handing Sousuke his key. 

 

"Thank you, again." Sousuke said paying them and giving them a nice tip once he was sure everything was there. Once they left he got Makoto and Kali and the things they had put in the car heading into their new home. 

 

Sousuke smiled and pulled the other close kissing his lips. "Welcome to our new home my darling." He said sweetly. 

 

Makoto smiled kissing the other back his hand gently moving to brush hair out of the others face. He giggled however when he heard Kali bark out of excitement. "Yes sweetheart this is your new home too." He said with a smile. "We should show her the backyard." He said. 

 

Sousuke nodded taking the others hand in his as he led Kali to the backyard with them. He chuckled when she ran around and then jumped into the pool. "Kali!" He said going over to the pool. 

 

"She's swimming!" Makoto said with a delighted smile once he was sure she was okay. "Oh how sweet is that." He said. 

 

Kali was very happy barking as she paddled in the water. Sousuke took her to the beach sometimes and it was always one of her favorite things. 

 

"She's a silly dog." Sousuke said with a chuckle. She definitely keeps me on my toes." He said making sure she got out safely and laughed when she shook her body of the water getting him wet as well as Makoto. He looked over to Makoto. "I guess we'll be testing out our new bathroom." He said. 

 

Makoto giggled as the dog splashed water onto the. "I guess so." He said with a sweet smile. He gave Kali a few pets before taking Sousuke's hand in his again. "Sousuke maybe we can have a little fun while we clean up." He said looking at the other a blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

Sousuke blushed but nodded looking at his love. "Mm.. that sounds wonderful baby." He said. He lightly nipped at the others ear as he pulled him close. "I'm looking forward to hearing your voice bounce off the walls." He purred. 

 

Makoto blushed darkly hearing the other say that. "Sousuke...." He said. Although the thought of it did excite him.

 

The two of them went into the their new home letting Kali in and making sure she was okay before heading up to their bathroom. They both weren't paying much attention to how everything looked since they were more focused on ripping each others clothes off at the moment. 

 

Sousuke nipped at sucked at the others already bruised skin. He liked marking Makoto with his love bites. His hand going up and down the others body loving every moan that left the others lips. "God you're so fucking perfect." He purred. 

 

Makoto blushed as the other said that. A shiver leaving him and his back pressing against the other. He was thankful it wouldn't take much stretching since they had been pretty intimate since the first time. "Mm..Sousuke~" He moaned out. "I want you inside of me so badly..." He moaned out. 

 

Sousuke felt himself grow harder hearing the other say that. "You do baby?" He asked. "Tell me how you want it." He purred. 

 

"Ahh mm....I want it hard." He moaned out his cheeks flushed with color. They had been switching it up. Although Sousuke always like to start of gentle. He loved being able to cherish and worship the others body. 

 

Sousuke had to stop himself from slamming into the other right then in there. "Gladly. I'll do whatever you want my darling." He purred. He turned on the shower head and leaned Makoto over making sure he was grabbing onto a sturdy bar that was in their shower. He didn't want the other to slip or get hurt. He stroked the other slicking his fingers with the others pre-cum before beginning to gently stretch the other. "Let me know when you're ready for me fully." He said as he began to stretch the other. 

 

Makoto always appreciated how gentle the other was with him. Sousuke treated him like he was a fragile doll. Although Makoto loved that he did like to do more rougher things. He liked to make the other feel good too. A gasp left him as the other began to stretch him. It felt so good and he only wanted more. When he was ready he let out a whimper and begged the other to fuck him. "Sou...Sou im ready im ready. Please now....I need you in me now." He pleaded. 

 

Hearing Makoto beg was always enough to take his breath away. Hearing that sweet mouth say such dirty things was always extremely sexy and a huge turn on. He pulled his fingers out and stroked himself before gently pressing into the other. He knew Makoto wanted it rough but he wasn't going to hurt him. He groaned at the familiar tightness around his length. He could never get over how amazing that felt. "God Makoto you feel so good." He said.

 

Makoto gasped a moan leaving him ast the other pushed in. They had only been intimate for less then a week but the others massive length was starting to feel better inside of him. Of course there were times when it hurt. It hurt a little bit but Sousuke had always prepared him so well. He gently gripped the bar and waited for his body to adjust around the massive member inside of him. When he was ready he gave the other the go ahead. "I'm ready." He said. "Please move, Sousuke." He begged softly. 

 

Sousuke purred when the other said he was ready. He kissed and marked the others skin again. His hands sliding to the others hips gently curling into the others skin as he began to thrust making sure to keep them both balanced. He didn't want to hurt Makoto and if he hurt his shoulder he knew he was going to be fucked. He started off slow whispering sweet nothings into the others ear. When he was sure the other was ready he began making his thrusts faster and rougher until he was finally slamming into the other glad to hear every delicious moan and scream of pleasure that left the other. 

 

Makoto moaned as the other began to thrust into him. He wanted more but he knew it was better to wait and soon he got what he wanted. When the other started slamming into him he couldn't help but cry and scream out in pleasure. Every hit to his prostate was spine tingling. "Sousuke! Sousuke!" He cried out. 

 

"Do you like that, baby?" Sousuke asked with a purr. Grunts, pants, and moans leaving him as he continued his brutal pace. He was already feeling pretty close and hoped he could get the other to cum first. 

 

"Oh god yes! Sousuke! I'm close! I'm close!" Makoto cried out holding onto the bar for dear life as the other continued. "Sousuke!" He screamed out in pleasure when he finally came and he felt the others warm seed fill him. 

 

The others screams of pleasure were becoming way to much. He was so thankful Makoto finally came. He thrusted as deeply into the other as he could before filling him to the brim holding the others hips tightly as he filled him. He panted harshly after his moans were done and they were both coming down from their highs. He gently pulled out of the other and began kissing the others cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "I wasn't too rough was I?" He asked. 

 

Makoto panted coming down from his high. When he felt the others kisses to his face and then the other asking if he was too rough he couldn't help but smile. Sousuke always made sure to make sure he was okay and to make him feel so loved and comforted after they were done. He knew that Sousuke was the one he was meant to spend the rest of his new life with. He was perfect in every way. "I'm okay sweetheart." He said. "That was wonderful." He said sweetly. 

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I really did too. " Sousuke said kissing the others lips sweetly. He whispered sweet nothings yet again as he cleaned them up and picked up Makoto after they were dried off and brought him to their bed pulling him under the sheets. "Mm..how about we unpack tomorrow?" He suggested. "I just want to hold you in my arms for the night." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled sweetly at that and nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said kissing the others cheek. 

 

Sousuke held the other close to his chest running a hand through the others hair both of them expressing their love for each other before they both fell asleep. There was so much love in that room. Everything felt perfect to the both of them. They could finally be happy and nothing was going to get in their way. Or was that not entirely true?


	14. Questions Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Iwatobi Rin is still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He tries to get answers from Sousuke but sees the others car pulling away but notices something in the darkness. It looks like another person is in the car...but who is it? Rin wants answers and is determine to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin's not letting this go is he? He should be smart but it seems like shark man isn't about that life.

Back home however Rin wasn't entirely happy with his bosses reasonings as to why Sousuke was transferred. He always got the same answer as always. Another thing that bothered him is that he couldn't find Makoto. He even tried calling Makoto's parents asking how they had been. They said things were still hard with the loss of their son but they were getting better. If Makoto wasn't with his parents then where was he? Maybe he was just a figment of his husbands imagination. He didn't fully believe that however since the older woman had confirmed but no one else was able to give him any other information if they had seen the other. He wasn't exactly willing to believe however that it was just something made up since it had shaken Haru up so badly. He wanted answers for himself and for his husband. Even if maybe his husband wouldn't know for sure if Makoto really was alive since Rin knew he might have to do something drastic about the situation. He wanted answers not only on Makoto but on Sousuke as well. 

 

He knew Sousuke being transferred would ensure that he kept his job but he was still bothered by certain things that just didn't make sense to him. He decided that he'd stop by when the other was going to move. He was late but saw Sousuke driving away but something struck him. It looked like there was another person in the car with him but he couldn't tell for sure since it was late when they where leaving. He wanted to follow the car but he had a family at home that was expecting him home soon. He reluctantly didn't go but decided to call the moving company. He knew it would be slim but maybe they would be able to give him some answers. If he couldn't get an address maybe they could describe the person that was in the car with Makoto. The company however refused to give him any information on the address but said they hadn't seen anyone with the last person they moved. 

 

Since that lead turned out dry so he decided to call Sousuke. He tried calling him but the number had been disconnected. Why hadn't Sousuke gave him the new number? Sure the other was pissed off at him but he still felt bothered by it. Even if he didn't like Sousuke he wanted to keep tabs on him to see what was convenient for him. He still couldn't get that image out of his head of who could have been in the car with him. It could have been a mover but he couldn't help but feel like it was Makoto. Even if the movers said they only saw just one person while and his dog while they were on their last job. He didn't have anyone to go to for finding out more about Sousuke and the mystery person in his car. Sousuke's parents had passed so he couldn't ask them and Sousuke was an only child. He had no idea who that man was but he wanted to know. It could have been a woman but he had a feeling it wasn't. He knew the other wasn't going to tell him and he couldn't ask his boss since he wasn't giving him any information on Sousuke.He was told if he asked again he was going to be put on probation. He couldn't risk it at the moment. If he didn't have a family to take care of it would have been much easier to keep probing for information. 

 

It was a pain but he had no other way of finding him and he couldn't look into the system or he could risk getting fired and having his credentals ruined. However when he talked to Makoto's family they said they wanted to see him, Haru, and the kids. Haru was still someone they thought very fondly off and missed dearly. He had told Haru and he did want to see them so they were planning a meetup with the Makoto's family. They didn't know that Rin was the one that had taken their son out of this world or they would want nothing to do with him. 

 

It had only been a few days after the move and Rin was working his shift with his new partner. He didn't really like them either but he guessed he wasn't so bad. He had come home from work setting his hat on the coat rack they had. He smiled when saw his little boy run up to him holding onto his legs. He picked him up nuzzling into his son. He knew he should let everything go so he didn't risk losing or hurting his family. It's just something he was having a hard time with. He walked into the kitchen were Haru was feeding their baby girl. "How have the kids been?" He asked adjusting the little boy in his arms. 

 

Haru smiled looking at his husband. "They've been good. Sakura's a little fussy because she misses you but they've been good besides that." He said as he finished up with feeding her. He cleaned off her face making sure she didn't have any food left on her face. 

 

"Aww Sakura did you really miss me?" He asked with a toothy grin. He was so nice and gentle to his kids that's why it was always pretty surprising that he had killed someone. He had killed someone so he could get his way. It was his deep dark secret that no one knew about. and he planned to keep it that way. 

 

Sakura cooed softly with a smile looking at her daddy. Her little hands reaching for her father wanting to be held. She was very much a daddy's girl and would want to be held by him as much as she could. She didn't understand why he had to leave but she knew she missed him when he was gone. She would whine and fuss whenever he would leave or be gone for long periods of time. 

 

Rin put Daichi down after kissing his forehead and picked up Sakura carefully peppering kisses all over her face. "My baby girl." He said sweetly. He looked over to Haru with a big smile. He loved her so very much. She was his sweet angel that he was willing to do anything to protect. He would do anything for her and for the rest of his family. 

 

"She is very much a daddy's girl." Haru said with a soft smile. "I think Makoto's parents are really going to love her and Daichi." He said. "I'm glad we'll get to see them soon. I have really missed them." He said. "I can't wait to see Ren and Ran they're probably huge by now." He said. "

 

"I haven't seen them since the funeral but I have missed them. I understand there reasonings for wanting to move however." He said. "I know you would have liked to see them more." He said. "Ren and Ran have gotten older so they probably are. I think Ren's going to look like his father and Makoto." He said. "Ran is going to look like her mother for sure." He said. 

 

"I would have. Makoto's parents have been parents to me since I was very little. I wanted them to be apart of my and my family's life....however I understand they didn't imagine this happening. I understand why they moved too. I do agree they're going to look like their parents." He said. He always thought they would be apart of his children lives but he thought Makoto and him would have a family and not him and Rin. Life had something in different in mind for him however. He was happy though and couldn't complain. He was finally happy so he couldn't let that ruin it. 

 

"I know." Rin said softly. "I got the days off of work so next weekend we can head down there. I do want to stop by at the station near there. I'm just curious if maybe Sousuke is working there. I don't know where he's stationed. I think it's the opposite but it's cool to see other departments." He said. 

 

"Sousuke...." Haru said picking up Daichi and adjusting him in his arms. "You need to let this Sousuke business go. You could have gotten him fired and from what you told me about the last time you saw him things weren't left on good terms." He said. 

 

"I know....I feel like I should apologize that's why I want to see if he was there. I've been kind of a jerk to him." Rin said. Although that was a lie. He had other reasonings for finding Sousuke. "Besides in that town they have a really good Zoo and a really nice park that we can take the kids too." He said. He was trying his best not to lead Haru onto anything he had planned. He wanted Haru to think this was just a nice trip. Haru didn't need to know his ulterior motives. 

 

"Well the Zoo and the park would be nice. I think the new animals will catch Sakura's attention and it will be nice for Daichi to see them too." He said. "He'll be able to get his energy out at the park too." He said. 

 

Rin smiled and kissed the others cheek. "It will be perfect." He said. "So we need to make a list of what we'll need for the week and we'll have to pack. Makoto's parents already know where coming over that weekend so everything should run smoothly." He said. 

 

After that day they prepared to go visit Makoto's parents. Haru made sure to pack everything they would need. He didn't want to be without something. Traveling was stressful but traveling with kids was even more stressful. He was worried about his husband but had to trust his husband wouldn't get them into trouble. He knew that ever since he told him he had seen Makoto that the other had been acting very strange. Sousuke moving hadn't helped Rin's mood. He didn't really understand it or why it was bothering the other but he didn't question it. He didn't want to start a fight and he didn't want to make anything tense between them. He hoped this little visit would be nice for the four of them and maybe that would help get Rin out of his mood. He could only hope. He really didn't want any problems and he did want his husband to get in a better mood.


	15. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke are finally unpacked and enjoying their new home together. They need to go shopping to get Makoto clothes and other necessities since he came back with nothing. They head to the mall and turn it into a date. Their first date were they could finally go out in public together and enjoy each others company. Not worrying about if Makoto's killer was loose in the town or if Rin would be there to spot them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke get to have a nice date. I'd say things are going well for the two lovebirds.

It had been a few days since Makoto and Sousuke had moved into their new place. Kali was adjusting well to the area and so were her owners. Everything had finally been unpacked. As of right now it was just Sousuke's things.

 

Since Makoto didn't have anything he and Sousuke were going to go shopping to get clothes for Makoto. They also wanted to look for some more furniture and decorations to make the home their own. 

 

Makoto and Sousuke were currently driving up to a large mall. Sousuke was rather happy that he could take Makoto out and show him around. He was glad the other was actually going to get to live a good life without having to be locked away for his safety. "We should be there soon." He said smiling at his love. 

 

"I'm glad." Makoto said with a smile. "I'm just happy I get to spend more time with you outside of the house." He said. "I'll get to hold your hand more and kiss you whenever I want." He said. He was very much in love with the other. Every second he spent with Sousuke was perfect. He cherished the bond they had. They had a love that was so pure that he never thought was possible. Of course he had loved Haru with all of his heart but this just felt so perfect. He never had to doubt how the other really felt about him. 

 

"I'm happy too. It's going to be nice to hold your hand in public and be able to go on dates." Sousuke said. "Which I was thinking after we go shopping we could go get dinner maybe see a movie before hand if you'd like?" He asked with a smile. 

 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Makoto asked with a shy but sweet expression. "I would love too." He said sweetly. He was rather looking forward to their date. He was feeling a little stir crazy being inside all the tie so it would be nice to be out a little longer. 

 

Sousuke blushed a bit but smiled. "I am asking you on a date." He said. "The most beautiful man in this world certainly deserves a nice date." He said. 

 

Makoto blushed at that. "You're so sweet to me." He said sweetly. He honestly loved how Sousuke treated him. The other was constantly saying sweet nothings to him and making him feel so loved and happy. 

 

Sousuke pulled up into the parking center for the mall turning the car off after parking it. "You deserve someone to be sweet to you." He said taking the others hand and kissing it. He got out of the car and opened the door for the other helping him out. 

 

Makoto couldn't help but smile. How he had gotten someone so sweet he'd never know. He still wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten back to this world but his feeling that it was for Sousuke was strong. Sousuke was someone who had saved him. He could have been alone in all of this. Honestly he wasn't sure if he'd still be alive without Sousuke. He had been so hurt and so confused and the rejection was really getting to him. He wasn't even sure if the police would have believed him. He had a strong feeling that he would have died again if it wasn't for Sousuke. Not only did Sousuke take him in and give him a warm place to stay. He gave him love and most of all he gave him a purpose and a reason to want to live again after all of that. He was very thankful for Sousuke and looked forward to their lives together. 

 

Sousuke kissed the other once he was out of the car. He loved kissing the other and make the other feel happy and wanted. Rin had made him feel so worthless and unloved. He never wanted someone he was with to feel like that. He never wanted Makoto to doubt how he truly felt about him. He wanted the other to know how he truly felt all the time. He knew that the other coming back to this world was confusing to the other. That the other had been through a lot of pain and heartache trying to adjust to what five years can change. He had a feeling Makoto may not be here without him. He couldn't imagine Makoto being alone and having no one. He believed it was fate that brought them together. He was thankful and knew they'd have a happy life together. 

 

Makoto kissed the other back sweetly brushing the others hair out of his face with a free hand. "I love you so much." He said. "You know that right?" He asked with a loving expression. 

 

Sousuke smiled looking into beautiful emerald eyes. "Of course I know that. I love you too, Makoto." He said. He gave him another loving kiss before pulling away. "We should probably go into the mall. As much as I love kissing you." He said a blush dusting his cheeks. "The stores would close if we continued kissing because I wouldn't want to stop." He said softly. 

 

Makoto blushed at that squeezing the others hand in his. "You're right." He said shyly. "I don't think the people getting their cars will appreciate our make out sessions." He said with a soft giggle. 

 

Sousuke nodded in agreement and led the other into the mall holding his hand. They went to a few stores happy to find some clothes for Makoto. "We should get some stuff for the pool too." He said. "If you're comfortable with that of course." Sousuke said. 

 

"I think that's a great idea." Makoto said. He knew the other was trying to be considerate. He hadn't drown in the water from what he was told which made him feel slightly more at ease. He also knew he'd have Sousuke by his side so that nothing bad would happen.

 

"I think there is an outdoors store in here that has a swimming section." Sousuke said. "We'll get some toys for Kali too so she can play in the water." He said. 

 

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Kali really seems to enjoy the water. Toys will make it more fun for her." He said with a smile. 

 

Sousuke nodded and led the other through the mall as they looked for the store. He looked over to Makoto seeing the other smile more as he seen a baby store. He never thought he would want a baby so bad until he met Makoto. Seeing the way the other lit up at the mention or now even the sight of something baby related made him happy. "You really want a baby too don't you?" Sousuke asked his love. 

 

Makoto blushed shyly moving his attention to the other. "I do." He said softly. "I just worry that maybe being brought back to life...that maybe I won't be able to have them." He said softly. "I'm afraid of getting my hopes up but I really want a child with you so badly." He said

 

Sousuke knew that could be a factor which worried him. It would hurt him if Makoto couldn't have kids because he knew how much it would hurt the other. Makoto had so much love to give so he really hoped that they could have children. "Don't stress about it sweetheart." He said pressing a kiss to the side of the others head. "If this doesn't work we have other options." He said. 

 

Makoto felt comforted at the kiss to the side of his head. "I know...Thank you, Sousuke." He said softly. "It takes time...I just wish I knew now." He said. 

 

"I know you do but we'll keep trying and in a few weeks we'll get some pregnancy tests and see." He said softly. "I promise im going to be here for you no matter what." He said. 

 

Makoto nodded kissing the others cheek. He really appreciated how supportive the other was. He also thought it was nice how in tune the other was to his feelings. "You're right." He said softly. "Thank you, Sousuke." He said softly. "Let's go find that store." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke smiled giving the other a kiss and leading him to the store. They managed to find new swimming jammers for them both, goggles, and some toys and things for Kali. When they were done they went to a few more stores getting some more clothing and decoration. A store caught Sousuke's eye but that was a store he'd come to when Makoto wasn't with him. It was a jewelry store and Sousuke had a certain thing he wanted to pick up. He had been thinking about it a lot and yes it was very early in their relationship but when you're with the right person you just know. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Makoto and make him his husband. He wasn't sure what Makoto's ring size was though which was something he needed to figure out before going to buy a ring. He had an idea but he wasn't sure if it would work. He'd find out whenever he decided to try it. 

 

He looked over at the other with a smile once they were done shopping. "Are you ready to go to the car my sweet?" He asked. 

 

"I am, my darling." Makoto said with a sweet smile as the other led him out of the mall and to the car. He waited for the other to pop the trunk of the car open and put some of the bags into the back. So far this was turning into a lovely day with the other. "So where to now my darling?" He asked. 

 

Sousuke put his stuff into the trunk as well closing it once everything they had been bought was put away into the car. "Hmm I was thinking maybe instead of the movie we could take a stroll through the butterfly garden. I saw a few posters for it in the mall." He said. "Then we can go get a nice dinner together." He said. 

 

"That sounds so beautiful. I'd love to go there." Makoto said his eyes sparkling at the idea. He loved butterflies and they reminded of him of good times with his team and a certain blue haired butterfly swimmer. 

 

"Wonderful. Then let's get going my sweet angel." Sousuke said pressing a kiss to the others lips and leading him to the passenger side seat of the car opening the door for him and then closing it when the other was in. He got into the driver's seat buckling up and when the other was ready he started up the car and headed off to the butterfly garden. He was thankful he had a gps to help them since sometimes he wasn't the best with directions. He didn't want to get them lost. When he found the place he pulled up and parked the car with the smile. He turned off the car and went to open the door for the other. When Makoto was out of the car he took his hand in his. 

 

Makoto smiled when they reached the garden. He could see the big windows of the museum and some of the beautiful flowers. This really was the perfect place for a date. "It already looks so beautiful." Makoto said squeezing the others hand as he walked with him into the museum. 

 

"It does look really beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Sousuke said leading the other into the museum and paying for their tickets. He smiled seeing the others face heat up. It was one of his favorite things to do was make the other blush. 

 

"Sousuke..." Makoto said blushing darkly. Not that he didn't like the compliment he really loved how the other was always complementing him and making him feel good about himself. Sousuke was truly the perfect man and how anyone could let him go he'd never understand. 

 

Sousuke smiled as he led them through the museum and into the garden's. His eyes brightening when he saw the butterflies flock to Makoto lightly fluttering into his hair. The other people who were walking around took notice. The butterflies normally didn't go to someone so quickly. He took a picture of the other on his phone wanting to remember this for a very long time. 

 

Makoto giggled as the butterflies went to him. "Mm I think they like me." he said sweetly looking up to see the light flutter of wings from the top of his head. 

 

"God you're perfect." Sousuke said kissing the others lips sweetly before letting their foreheads press together smiling as some of the butterflies fluttered around them. His arms wrapping around the others waist and pulling him close. "I love you so much." He said letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment. 

 

Makoto blushed kissing the other back sweetly. His eyes fluttering shut as their foreheads pressed together. "I love you too." He said sweetly. It felt like nothing mattered as long as he was in the others arms. He felt like he was in his own perfect little world when he was with Sousuke. 

 

The two stayed like that for a moment before opening their eyes when they heard the awing of strangers also in the museum. Both of them blushing before slowly pulling away. 

 

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry to have caused a distraction." He said shyly. 

 

"Oh no not at all!" One of the women chimed. "Honestly it's rather sweet to see a love as pure is this. I and I'm sure the rest of wish you both a happy life." She said and the others nodded. 

 

"Thank you." Makoto and Sousuke said with sweet smiles looking at everyone. After a moment they moved to explore the rest of the museum and everyone else had done the same. Of course Makoto was embarrassed that all of those eyes had been on him and Sousuke but he was glad they weren't upset about it. Some people weren't very accepting of two men being together. 

 

Sousuke and Makoto stayed at the museum for a while looking at all of the butterflies and beautiful flowers that were scattered beautifully around the museum. They went to the gift shop when they where about to leave and Sousuke bought Makoto two glass butterflies. One was teal and one was green. Makoto loved them and knew exactly where he wanted them in the house. 

 

When they got back to their car he kept the bag in his lap not wanting to risk breaking the two glass butterflies from their first real date. Today was just perfect and he was glad he'd have something to remember that day forever for as well as some pictures. 

 

They headed off to get dinner. Sousuke stopped at a nice but quiet restaurant. The two enjoyed their dinner feeding each other every now and then. The food was quite nice and the atmosphere felt perfect. When they finished they headed home. He got a treat for Kali before they got home. 

 

When they got home they were greeted by Kali running up to them and nearly knocking them both over. She had really missed her owners having gotten used to Makoto being with her all the time. After she calmed down Sousuke gave her her treat which she happily ate. That allowed them some time to take all of the stuff they had purchased into the house. 

 

Once everything was brought in Sousuke shut the door behind them and pulled the other into a sweet kiss. "Did you have a good day on our date?" He asked his arms wrapping around the others waist. 

 

"I had a wonderful day on our date." Makoto said sweetly looking into the others eyes. "It was beyond perfect." He said sweetly. "Thank you for being the perfect date." He said. 

 

"Anytime my beautiful angel." Sousuke said sweetly just staying there for a while enjoying the other in his arms. 

 

After a while of staying in each others embrace Kali barked alerting her owners it was time to pay attention to her and that she had to potty. 

 

Makoto giggled and they pulled away and went out back so she could go to the bathroom. They got some of her toys they got and let her play for a while. When she was tuckered out they came back inside. They began to put everything away they had bought and hung up a few of their decorations they had bought. Makoto put the butterflies up on the mantel were they could see them everyday. He had them high enough so Kali couldn't break them. He'd be rather sad if they broke. 

 

It was getting dark and the two had showered together and gotten dressed. Now they were laying in their bed. Makoto's was resting against Sousuke's chest enjoying the other running a hand through his hair. The covers pulled over them as they cuddled. "I love you so much, Sousuke." He said sweetly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said. 

 

Sousuke smiled kissing the top of the others head. "I love you too, Makoto. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me as well. I felt like giving up many times and then you fell into my life and changed everything for the better." He said. "You are the light of my life." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled sweetly hearing the other say those sweet words. "You are my world." He said sweetly moving to kiss the other. "We should get some rest, sweetheart." He said softly. 

 

"We should. Goodnight, my sweet angel." Sousuke said kissing the other and turning off the lights. 

 

"Goodnight, my darling." Makoto said sweetly letting his eyes flutter shut until he fell asleep against the others chest. He always felt so peaceful and safe in the others arms. This is what true happiness was and he hoped that he'd never have to experience the pain of being without it. He knew it would be way to much to bear. He knew in his heart that he'd do anything for the other and he was willing to fight for what they had if it ever came to it. This kind of love and this second chance was worth fighting for.


	16. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day when Makoto's family finally gets to see the one they love return. Will it be welcomed? Or will they think it's a cruel dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated this. I've been going through some personal thing and haven't had the heart to write anything. I hope this all meshes together well. Part of this was written weeks ago before everything went down. I hope to update this story more. Thank you to those that have encouraged for me to write more! I truly appreciate it. ^^

After a few more days once they were settled in Sousuke and Makoto decided it was time to go see Makoto's family. They were both very nervous but hoped that things would go well. They had no idea that Rin planned on seeing them soon. 

 

Makoto looked over at Sousuke as they drove towards their destination. "Sou....i'm really nervous." He said softly. "What if they don't believe me? What if they don't believe us? What if they never want to see me again?" He asked. 

 

"Makoto....You're their son and yes it may be confusing...or hard to understand at first but they'll have to believe you. Parents should know more than anything." He said moving a hand to rub the others lap trying to calm him. "Please don't worry." He said softly. 

 

Makoto took a deep breath putting his hand over the others. "You're right...I just...can't help but worry. With Haru....I just.....It made me question myself. As long as you're by my side everything will be okay." He said softly. "How much longer until we get there?" He asked. 

 

"We'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." Sousuke said gently squeezing the others leg. "I'll hold your hand the entire time I promise." He said. 

 

"Thank you, Sousuke." Makoto said. He truly appreciated boyfriend. He was very good to him and he couldn't be more thankful. 

 

After fifteen minutes Sousuke pulled into the drive way. "This is it." He said softly as he parked the car and turned it off. "Are you ready?" He asked. 

 

Makoto took a deep breath looking at the house. "I'm....ready." He said. He was still nervous but he needed to do this. He needed to speak to them and he wanted desperately to see them again. He let Sousuke help him out of the car and held onto his hand as he knocked on the door. 

 

Sousuke held the others hand as they walked up to the door. He could tell just how nervous the other was. He really hoped that things would go well. 

 

An older woman who looked a lot like Makoto answered the door. "Hello.." She said with a warm smile before seeing Makoto. Her eyes watered harshly and she moved back her hands going to her mouth in utter shock. No this couldn't be...This man looked like her baby. She had seen his body this couldn't be real. She shook her head not able to control the tears that left her. 

 

Makoto felt his eyes water when he saw her. Her reaction broke his heart. He could tell that she couldn't believe this. "Mom..." He said softly his voice shaking. 

 

Hearing his voice she knew that that was her baby. No one could fake his voice like this. "Makoto.....my baby....please.....please...tell me this isn't a joke.....oh my god....." She said her voice trembling. 

 

Makoto let go of Sousuke's hand and moved down to his mother. "Mom...It's really me. I know this is crazy...but im back...." He said. 

 

She immediately threw her arms over him pulling him close and crying into his shirt. "My baby...my baby..." She said through sobs. "You're alive......I don't..... I dont know how this is possible....but I've missed you so much...." She said clinging to her son terrified that if she let go she'd never see him again. 

 

Makoto held onto her crying harshly. He missed his family a lot and being able to finally see his mother. He was thankful that she believed him. 

 

"Honey what's all the...." Makoto's father said stopping his cup he was holding dropping to the ground. "Makoto...." He said his eyes watering. He never thought he'd see him again. He moved to his crying wife and wrapped his arms around the both of them. "I...never thought we'd see you again." He said not able to control his own tears. He clutched to them both not wanting to let go. 

 

Sousuke stayed by the door watching Makoto and his parents embrace each other. He was glad they could reconnect. It really made him miss his own parents. He knew they were not going to come back like Makoto had. 

 

Makoto sniffled trying to calm down looking at his parents who were calming down after a while. His mom cupped his face in her hands kissing his face her tears falling onto him. 

 

"My beautiful baby boy." She said her voice shaking. "I love you so much." She said. "Please....please don't ever leave this world again...my heart can't take it." She said. 

 

"I won't I promise." Makoto said wiping his eyes. "I have someone important I want you two to meet." He said gesturing to Sousuke. 

 

Makoto's parents wiped their eyes and looked over to the male by the door frame. They remembered seeing him in pictures. He was a friend of Makoto's they believed. They had seen him at the funeral. "Yamazaki." Makoto's mother said softly still holding onto her son. "Did you find him?" She asked her voice still shaking a bit. 

 

"I did find him. It's....kind of strange but he just kind of appeared back on the anniversary of his death. I found him asleep on the park bench. I was sent to check it out since I was on duty." He said. "I took him to my place and we got out of Iwatobi when we could. I wanted him to be able to see you guys again and I knew it would be safer for him here." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled listening to his boyfriend speak. "He's also my boyfriend." He said softly. "We didn't expect to fall in love but it happened. It just feels right." He said. 

 

Makoto's parents looked at each other and then at Sousuke and Makoto. "Makoto..." Makoto's mother said. "Don't you think that's fast...." She asked. "What about Haru?" She asked. 

 

"Haru's married, mom." Makoto said softly. "He's got kids now....I saw them when I went to figure out what was going on. I thought it was five years ago when I woke up on the beach. I saw the restaurant was gone....which confused me...and then I went to our home and you guys weren't there....and then Haru....I ran to the park after that....Sousuke found me and picked up the pieces. I don't know why I was brought back but...I feel in my heart that it was for Sousuke. He had done everything to keep me safe and I have such strong feelings for him. We're trying for a child." Makoto said. "I just want to be happy and I know Sousuke is what makes me happy." He said. 

 

"Well if he makes you happy and as long as you're healthy and breathing then we support it." Makoto's father said. "Grandchildren would be nice." He said. He was worried admittedly but he could tell that Makoto was serious about Sousuke.

 

At the mention of grandkids Makoto's mother began to cry again. That wasn't something she thought she'd be able to have from Makoto since he had passed. She knew he wasn't pregnant yet but the fact that they were trying still made her emotional. 

 

"Mom please don't cry." Makoto said softly hugging his mother again. 

 

"I'm just happy sweetheart." Makoto's mom said. "Ren and Ran should be home soon. I can't wait for them to see you." She said kissing her sons cheek. She calmed herself down and then got up going over to Sousuke and giving him a hug. "Thank you for bringing my baby back to us safely." She said. "I hope we can see you two a lot more." She said. "Rin and Haru are bringing their kids over next weekend you two should come." She said. 

 

Sousuke was surprised by the sudden hug from the others mother. "It's no problem. We do want to visit more often especially if we do have kids." Sousuke said. He however froze when he heard the mention of Rin and Haru. "Actually.....could you not tell Rin you saw us or Haru.... Rin's not supposed to know my location." He said. "He nearly got me fired from my job and I don't trust him around Makoto. He hasn't seen Makoto yet." He said. 

 

Makoto's mothers eyes grew in concern. "Oh my....Rin doesn't seem like the type to get you into trouble....but we won't tell him." She said softly. "Your worry in your eyes look real." She said. She was good at reading people just like her son was. 

 

"Thank you, Mom." Makoto said. "We just... don't know if we can trust Rin. He did get with Haru pretty fast and something just doesn't set well with me." He said. 

 

"Makoto you don't think he could have killed you do you?" Makoto's father asked bluntly. 

 

"I don't know.....I don't remember anything from that night. I just know that I feel uneasy about him." Makoto said. 

 

"Well me and your mother should cancel our plans with them then. We can just say something come up." Makoto's father said. 

 

"No... you should see them. Rin will find it suspicious if you guys cancel." Sousuke said. He was an officer so he knew all about suspicious behavior. "As far as they know you guys still think Makoto's dead and you haven't seen him again. Hopefully that will make Rin stop." He said. 

 

"Okay then we'll still see them. I have to admit though it's a little uneasy feeling." Makoto's mother said. She was worried that maybe Rin was the one that had taken her son out of this world. They weren't positive though. She looked at her son and his boyfriend. "We should go inside. I'll make us some tea." She said. 

 

Makoto nodded and all four of them went inside. "Are Ren and Ran home?" He asked looking at his mom.

 

"They're going to be coming home from school soon." Makoto's mom said. "Oh I can't wait for them to get home." She said. "They've really missed you." She said holding onto her son's hand as they walked. She wasn't ready to completely let go of him for a while. This all still seemed so crazy but she was willing to believe anything if it meant she got to have her son back. 

 

"I've missed them too." Makoto said softly. "I imagine they've gotten really big since I've been gone." Makoto said. 

 

"They have grown up so much." Makoto's mother said. She led him to a picture she had of the twins on the wall. Ren looked a lot like Makoto although his hair and eyes were different from his brothers. He was taller than his sister and less built then Makoto. Ran had long beautiful hair like her mother. She looked very mature and looked just a little taller than her mother. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered when he saw just how grown up they looked from just a picture. "Wow....I've really missed so much." He said. His heart hurt knowing that someone took him away from this. Someone took him away from seeing his siblings grow up. 

 

Sousuke rubbed his boyfriends back in a comforting manner. He really hated seeing the one he loved upset. "They have gotten very big." He said. The last time he had seen the twins was at Makoto's funereal. "They're going to be so happy to see you though. You're living in the moment now." He said. 

 

Makoto sniffled. "You're right, Sousuke." Makoto said wiping his tears and kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 

 

Makoto's mother finally let go of his hand and went to go make tea for them. Her husband joining her. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't accidentally burn herself since this was still a lot to take in and getting distracted was very easy with something like this. When the tea was ready all of the cups were placed at the table along with some sandwiches she had made early. "Makoto, Sousuke the tea is ready. I also set out some sandwiches. You two must be hungry." She said. 

 

Makoto and Sousuke both went into the dining area were the tea and sandwiches had been set. "Thank you, mom. They look lovely." He said as him and Sousuke sat down. 

 

"Yes, thank you." Sousuke said with a bow as he sat next to the one he loved. 

 

Makoto's father and mother sat down across from them. "So...where are you guy's living? Are we allowed to visit?" Makoto's father asked. 

 

"We live a few towns over. It's a thirty minute drive." Sousuke said. "Of course you guys can come over. We wanted to still live close but just not too close for Makoto's safety." Sousuke said. "I work at the police station in town there." He said. 

 

"Well then we will make sure to visit as often as we can." Makoto's father said. "Especially if you two are to have children. We'll want to see our grandchildren and spoil them as much as possible." He said. "I'm glad Makoto found someone after all of this. Thank you for bringing our son back into our lives." He said his eyes starting to water again. 

 

"It's the least I could do. I'm just glad he's back. Makoto is someone that the world needs. His smile just brightens up everyone's day. I'm thankful to have him in my life and that he's safe." Sousuke had. "I never thought I'd find someone after Rin but having Makoto back and spending the past few weeks together I couldn't imagine anyone else." He said looking over at Makoto with loving and adoring eyes. 

 

Makoto listened to his boyfriend speak a blush dusting his cheeks. "You're so sweet, Sousuke. I might just get a cavity." He said kissing the others lips sweetly. 

 

Makoto's parents smiled as they rested against each other and watched their son and his new partner. They always thought that Makoto would marry Haru but seeing him with Sousuke just felt right. Sousuke adored Makoto and you could see that clearly with just one look. They knew he was the right person for their son. "Well when the time is right...we give you our blessing to marry, Makoto." Makoto's parents said with a smile. 

 

"That means the world to me." Sousuke said. He was planning on doing just that. He just had to get the ring. He already had the perfect way to propose to Makoto. He was very excited for the day he could ask the other to spend the rest of his new life with him. 

 

Makoto blushed hearing that his parents gave Sousuke their blessing and that it meant so much to Sousuke. He gently took his boyfriends hand. He was looking forward to the day that they would get engaged and married. He couldn't help but feel a little worry in the back of his mind that something could go wrong. Everything just seemed too perfect right now. 

 

The four of them spent a while talking and enjoying their tea together. Soon the twins came home and it was a very emotional reunion. The twins didn't want to believe it at first but with their parents confirmation they finally collapsed holding onto their brother that they had missed so desperately. They stayed by Makoto's side talking and reconnecting all through the day and through dinner. When dinner was over and it was starting to get very late his parents looked at the clock with dismay. They really didn't want this night to end. This day had been one of the best days of their life. As much as they wanted to believe this wasn't a dream the fear still lingered. 

 

"So....it is getting very late. We have a guest room...would you and Sousuke like to stay the night?" Makoto's mother asked. 

 

Makoto looked at his boyfriend. "Well...we didn't pack anything but I wouldn't mind staying the night." He said. 

 

"I wouldn't mind it at all." Sousuke said. He could tell that Makoto's mother needed more time with Makoto and that she wanted to make sure this was a reality. 

 

Makoto's mother smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you." She said. "Let me show you to the guest room." She said leading them over to the room. "If you two need anything please don't hesitate to get me." she said. 

 

"Thank you, Mom." Makoto said kissing her cheek. "I promise if we need anything we'll get you." He said as he hugged her. "You and dad need to rest. I promise we'll be here when you wake up." He said. 

 

She held on tightly to her son. "God, I hope so." She said quietly to herself. Her eyes closing tightly as a tear fell down her face. Waking up and finding out that all of this was a dream would absolutely crush her. Having Makoto back was something she had hoped and prayed for. For five long years she had wanted this so she truly hoped this wasn't a dream. "I love you so much." He said her voice shaking a bit as she kissed his cheek. 

 

"I love you too, Mom." Makoto said holding onto her. When she pulled back he wiped away her tears giving her a warm smile. "I'm going to be here for a very long time. I promise you that." He said. 

 

With a few more kisses and teary smiles they bided each other a goodnight. Makoto and Sousuke settled into the bed after everyone had said goodnight. He cuddled close to his boyfriends chest. "Thank you, Sousuke." He said softly. "Seeing my family means so much to me." He said. 

 

Sousuke had an arm around his boyfriend rubbing his back gently. He kissed the top of the others forehead. "I'm happy that I could do it." He said. "Your happiness means more to me than anything in this world." He said. "I'm glad that I could bring you back to see your family. I know it meant a lot to you and to them." He said. "I hope that we can spend a lot more time with them." He said. He didn't have his parents anymore so it was nice to feel like he was apart of something again. He closed his eyes resting against the other. "Let's get some rest." He said. 

 

Makoto leaned up and kissed the others lips before letting his eyes flutter shut. "Okay. I love you, Goodnight." He said. 

 

"I love you too. Goodnight, my angel." Sousuke said kissing the other back before both of them fell asleep curled up close to each other. 

 

The two stayed asleep peacefully for the rest of the night. When morning arrived Makoto's family was beyond thrilled to see that Makoto was still in the guest room with Sousuke. They enjoyed breakfast together and went out as a family before it was finally time to say goodbye for the time being. They all hugged and shed tears but Makoto and Sousuke promised to visit very soon. 

 

Makoto and Sousuke arrived to their home later that day and they were greeted by a very happy Kali. She was very happy to have her owners back home. The two of them spent the rest of the day together with Kali enjoying their time together. Everything was wonderful. They just had to make sure that everything stayed that way.


End file.
